Pájaros enjaulados
by Tsukili goichi
Summary: UA: Segunda Guerra Mundial. Dos amigos de la infancia que fueron separados, vuelven a cruzar sus caminos, pero, no de la manera que habrían deseado. Portada by Eien no Moonlight
1. La redada

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene descripciones de violencia explícitas.**

* * *

 _"... A pesar de todo, sigo creyendo que la gente es muy buena en el corazón. Simplemente no puedo construír mis esperanzas en una base que consiste en la confusión, la miseria y la muerte. Veo al mundo poco a poco volverse salvaje, oigo el estruendo cada vez que se acerca, que nos va a destruír también, puedo sentir el sufrimiento de millones de personas y, sin embargo, si miro hacia el cielo, creo que todo saldrá bien, que esta crueldad también acabará, y que la paz y la tranquilidad volverán otra vez. " —- Anne Frank._

* * *

 _ **La Redada**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _Terezín, Protectorado de Bohemia y Moravia, otoño de 1943:_

Cuando los portones principales del gueto se abrieron, ninguno de sus residentes dio cuenta de ello, salvo unos cuantos perros de los guardias que custodiaban los edificios de la calle principal, que ladraron como locos en cuanto vieron las furgonetas de los soldados de las SS cruzar las calles, antes de bajar de ellas. Había pasado la medianoche y el cielo sin estrellas amenazaba con llover, inundando las calles de lodo y los destartalados edificios de agua. Si había algo que los judíos del gueto odiaban más que a los soldados alemanes, era la segunda mitad del año: la humedad y el frío hacían insufribles las condiciones de vida de todos los habitantes, exponiéndolos, en el peor de los casos, a una muerte segura.

Los Ackerman saltaron de sus camas cuando escucharon los gritos y estruendo fuera de su piso. Todo era un pandemónium, de eso no había duda, y conocían exactamente la razón: la mitad de los judíos serían deportados al Este, a un lugar llamado Auschwitz. O al menos eso decía el rumor que se había esparcido por todo el gueto desde hacía semanas. Pero nadie quería ir al Este; quien se iba, jamás regresaba.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa, despierta! Tenemos que irnos... —exclamó Samuel Ackerman en un susurro, agitando a su hija de dieciocho años, mientras su esposa se apresuraba a meter en una pequeña maleta lo indispensable para una escapatoria repentina e improvisada. Los gritos de los soldados de las SS y el cuerpo policíaco de la Gestapo checoslovaca podían escucharse desde el primer piso, mientras disparaban, gritaban, y lanzaban y rompían cosas. Los Ackerman vivían en el tercero; tenían unos cuantos minutos antes de que las bestias uniformadas llegaran a ellos.

—Papá... ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica con voz perezosa al despertar, frotándose los ojos. Su padre le extendió un abrigo.

—Vamos, rápido. Ponte esto y no te olvides del brazalete. Debemos irnos.

Mikasa no tardó en oír los gritos y reaccionar ante el inminente peligro. Entonces se vistió con su abrigo y puso el brazalete con la estrella de David en su brazo izquierdo, mientras veía a su madre guardar las joyas familiares en pequeños trozos de pan.

—Mamá... —Le llamó, un poco desconcertada, como si aún no acabara de despertarse— ¿Qué estás...?

—Ten —dijo la mujer, metiendo uno de los trozos de pan en su boca antes de que ella pudiera hablar de nuevo—. No los pierdas. Eso nos permitirá vivir cuando salgamos de aquí.

—Tamara, debemos salir ahora —advirtió Shmuel, después de mirar a través de la hendidura de la puerta entreabierta hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso del edificio. Ya podían verse las sombras de los soldados, que alumbraban su camino con linternas al tiempo que irrumpían en las viviendas con una patada en las puertas, haciendo gritar de miedo a quienes vivían dentro.

—Mikasa, guarda tu permiso en el abrigo y no lo pierdas —dijo Tamara, agarrando la maleta. La chica ya tenía un par de hojas de papel en la mano que no tardó en meter en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Ya están aquí —anunció el padre, alejándose de la puerta—. Vámonos ya.

Y así, los tres salieron de allí, cuidándose de no ser vistos, con las bocas llenas de pan y una pequeña maleta por equipaje. Tenían que llegar a la parte trasera del edificio y lograr alcanzar el muro oeste sin ser vistos por ningún soldado, o los matarían. Shmuel había acordado entregarle al vigía del muro el viejo anillo de diamantes de su madre, a cambio de que lo dejaran salir del gueto con su familia antes de ser seleccionados para la deportación a Polonia. Ese era su plan: huir de Terezín, comprar identificaciones falsas con ayuda de sus joyas en algún lugar de Checoslovaquia, e intentar pasar la frontera a Austria para acabar en Suiza, allí donde los alemanes no habían podido establecer su régimen de terror. Comenzarían de nuevo, él, su mujer y su hija; faltaba poco. Sólo faltaba correr un poco más, un soborno a un miembro de las SS, y todo saldría bien.

No iban a morir esa noche. No morirían en medio del caos, la confusión y el miedo. No.

Shmuel Ackerman mantendría a salvo a su familia.

El sonido de las ametralladoras y los gritos llenaba las calles. Era la primera vez que Mikasa veía tanta gente muerta en un mismo lugar; Tamara ya no podía cubrir los ojos de su hija para evitar que mirara hacia los cadáveres mientras huían, ocultándose como podían de las miradas infernales de los soldados de las Schutz-Staffel, parando aquí y allá, con el corazón en la garganta y el sudor corriendo por sus sienes en cuanto escuchaban un ruido extraño cerca de ellos...

—¡ _Halt!_

Aquel grito heló sus cuerpos hasta los tuétanos. Cuando miraron hacia la derecha, un soldado de mirada fría y casco de acero les apuntaba con un arma. Los tres alzaron las manos, haciéndole saber que se rendían, mientras el demonio nazi llamaba a uno de sus compañeros con un gesto. Los Ackerman no podían ver mucho: estaban ocultos entre dos paredes, ahora privados de toda escapatoria.

—Papeles —dijo el nuevo soldado, un muchacho alto y rubio, sin que el otro bajara su arma. Por un momento, Shmuel Ackerman creyó que podría conciliar con uno de sus paisanos, al escuchar que había hablado en alemán, su lengua natal.

—Oficial, creo que...

—¡Deme los malditos papeles! —gritó el uniformado, con una ira casi demoníaca y salpicándolo de saliva. No tuvo que decirlo dos veces; los tres judíos frente a él extendieron sus identificaciones hacia él en un parpadeo.

El soldado miró las fotografías y luego hacia la mujer y la chica, arqueando una ceja en un rictus de suspicacia. Tamara no poseía rasgos arios para nada, cualquiera podía notarlo; era de baja estatura, tenía ojos rasgados orientales y oscuros, una cabellera negra y lacia, y facciones finas y delicadas. Mikasa se parecía a ella, pero sus ojos eran más grandes y almendrados, de color gris. De su padre sólo había heredado la estatura y la forma de la cara.

—¿Es usted de origen alemán? —le preguntó a Tamara, mientras el otro continuaba apuntando con su ametralladora. La mujer ladeó la cabeza.

—Mi padre era japonés —contestó, con la voz casi inaudible. El soldado rubio volvió a mirar su identificación y la de la chica.

—¿Por qué está aquí? Los japoneses son aliados nuestros —anunció, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo. Al segundo siguiente, devolvió el papel a su dueña—. Usted puede irse —dijo, al tiempo que indicaba a su compañero que debía apartarla del trío. Tamara miró a su esposo y a su hija, y éstos a ella, con los ojos inundados de pánico. El otro soldado la empujó hacia un lado con el mango de su arma.

—Pero... mi familia...

—El judío se queda. La chica también. —En este punto, señaló a Mikasa—. Si el padre es judío, ella también lo es —declaró el uniformado de forma tajante. Parecía haber aprendido un discurso de memoria por la forma sistemática en que pronunciaba cada frase. Samuel y su hija abrieron los ojos en un rictus de horror, al igual que Tamara.

No iban a separarlos. Era mejor morir antes que eso.

—No... Yo soy judía por adopción, oficial...

Los soldados no la dejaron acabar su frase; habían estallado en risas antes de que ella dijera algo más, como si el miedo de aquella mujer de ser separada de su familia fuera la broma más chistosa que hubiesen escuchado.

Uno de los uniformados escupió al suelo.

—¿Has oído esa mierda, Hoover? La dama se siente orgullosa de ser una cerda judía —En este punto hubo más carcajadas. Mikasa estuvo a punto de caminar hacia ellos y golpearlos, pero su padre adivinó sus intenciones y la sujetó con fuerza, antes de que ella pudiera moverse—. No, señora. No tenemos permitido mantenerla aquí. Órdenes del Führer de proteger a los compatriotas de los aliados. Salga de aquí y mañana será trasladada a Berlín.

—No... —Bastó que Tamara Ackerman intentara volver con su familia para que uno de aquellos soldados la lanzara al suelo, empujándola sin piedad. Mikasa gritó, al igual que su padre, pero eso sólo aceleró el inicio de una lucha inútil, en la que los más fuertes y crueles tenían todas las de ganar. Tamara luchó por permanecer con los suyos, y ellos por unirse a ella, provocando que los soldados volvieran a apuntarles con sus ametralladoras. Pero eso no fue suficiente para detener a los Ackerman, y mucho menos a los militares de las SS, que pugnaban por alejarlos sólo por un malsano deseo de verlos sufrir e incluso rogar por sus vidas. No podían matar al judío y a su hija, pues eran aptos para ser usados como mano de obra esclava en el Este. Esa era la orden. Sin embargo, la riña no duró demasiado; había pasado menos de un minuto cuando se escuchó un sonido seco que los detuvo a todos.

Un disparo.

Dos soldados más corrieron hacia el lugar con linternas en mano, pero ignoraron a la mujer que ahora yacía sangrando en el suelo, con una bala que atravesó su cráneo. Una chica de cabello oscuro gritaba de dolor, mientras que su padre la sujetaba con fuerza, impidiendo que ella fuera la próxima en morir. El cielo estaba oscuro y nublado, y la tormenta amenazaba con caer sobre Terezín.

Aquella noche, miles de familias sufrían el suplicio de ver partir a sus seres queridos. Los partidarios de Hitler eran implacables, y no se detendrían ante nada.

—Hoover, Braun, ¡a la torre norte! —ladró el superior al llegar. Tenía cejas pobladas, un soberbio cabello rubio y mirada severa. Mikasa los ignoró; sólo quería abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, mientras lágrimas ardientes de odio y desolación corrían por sus mejillas.

—¡Heil Hitler! —respondieron los dos soldados, alzando los brazos derechos para dar el saludo militar antes de marcharse.

—Jaeger, lleva a estos dos al vagón 4B—dijo el _Sturmbannführer_ Smith al subalterno que había llegado con él: un muchacho de no más de 20 años, de cabello castaño y ojos color turquesa que dejaban ver una mirada arrogante.

—¡Heil! —bramó el chico con voz ronca, levantando su brazo derecho. Smith le dio la espalda para alejarse, al tiempo que el soldado apuntaba a los judíos con su ametralladora, una vez más.

¿Cuántas veces habían estado a punto de morir esa noche?

—¡Muévanse! —gritó iracundo, mientras Samuel Ackerman intentaba poner en pie a su hija, él mismo conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. No quería dejar allí a su esposa; era cruel, era inhumano...

Pero más cruel e inhumano sería dejar que su hija muriera ante sus ojos, cuando era lo único que quedaba ahora de su familia.

Mikasa alzó la mirada en medio de su aflicción, y sus ojos húmedos se encontraron con los de aquel muchacho vestido de militar. Una punzada de dolor físico le atravesó la cabeza cuando miles de recuerdos volvieron a ella.

El soldado bajó el arma, completamente paralizado.

—Mikasa... —pronunció el muchacho, con voz casi inaudible.

xxx

 _La casa de los Jaeger era silenciosa. Reinaba la seriedad y la apatía. Un sabor amargo a soledad y vagos recuerdos de la alegría que ya no volvía, ni regresaría jamás. Las paredes coloridas no lograban alejar esa nubosidad grisácea que era el ambiente que aquella quietud emanaba. Ni lo lograban los pisos laminados, ni las pinturas colgadas en la pared, ni los afiches en la antigua habitación del hijo más joven de Grisha Jaeger. Nada._

 _Alguna vez, aquella casa se había visto inundada de risas infantiles y los pasos de cuatro pies pequeños corriendo alrededor, escaleras arriba y luego bajando. Se escuchaban las carcajadas reverberantes de dos niños que habían sido inseparables, cómo leche y galletas; como un súper héroe y su acompañante; como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Así había sido aquel par de críos._

— _Eren, ven acá—ordenó Carla a un pequeño que, reluctantemente, con lánguidos pasos, se acercó a su madre._

— _¿Qué? —respondió apático, sin interés alguno._

— _Te he dicho que se dice "mande", grosero —replicó la mujer de ojos castaños—. Ven aquí, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas._

 _Su madre lo tomó por los hombros para hacerlo ir, paso a paso hasta una persona de su estatura; una niña de vestido color rosado, delicado cual clavel; unas medias tan blancas como los zapatos que calzaba. Una niña delicada que sostenía una muñeca de trapo entre sus manos. Con el cabello peinado en dos trenzas adornadas por unos moños de color rojo. Una niña._

— _Preséntate, sé un caballero —ordenó Carla mientras lo empujaba ligeramente._

 _Eren acabó dando torpes pasos hacia la niña, evitando su mirada. Él nunca fue un niño sociable, por el contrario, solía sentarse en algún punto en el parque, mirando al cielo, buscándole formas a las blancas nubes que cubrían el cielo. Perdiéndose en su imaginación, preguntándose qué había más allá._

— _Soy Eren —dijo el apático y sonrojado niño con una expresión de vergüenza en el rostro, volteando la cara._

 _La niña parpadeó un par de veces para ver a su madre, quien asintió con la cabeza, dando un ligero empujoncito en sus hombros para acercarla al niño._

— _Me llamo Mikasa —se presentó avergonzada, escondiéndose tras la pequeña muñeca._

 _xxx_

—Eren... —dijo ella, sin poder creer que el destino los hubiera llevado hasta allí.


	2. Aprieta el gatillo

**ADVERTENCIA: MENCIONES DE VIOLENCIA EXPLÍCITA.**

* * *

 **UN PEQUEÑO DETALLE:**

 **Morirás.**

 _«Sinceramente, me esfuerzo por tratar el tema con tranquilidad, pero a casi todo el mundo le cuesta creerme, por más que yo proteste. Por favor, confía en mí. De verdad, puedo ser alegre. Amable, agradable, afable… Y eso son sólo las palabras que empiezan por «a». Pero no me pidas que sea simpática, la simpatía no va conmigo.»_ —La introducción de la muerte sobre sí misma. Markus Zusak, del prólogo de «La ladrona de libros».

* * *

 _ **Berlín, otoño de 1935.**_

 _—¡Achtung! ¡Achtung!_

 _Eran las 7 de la mañana. El grito del chico que iba en bicicleta repartiendo el diario matutino hacía que muchos en la ciudad despertaran, o que abrieran las puertas de sus viviendas para recibirlo y enterarse de las más recientes noticias. Carla Jaeger no fue la excepción: con una taza de té en la mano para amainar el frío del otoño, la mujer de cabellos castaños se asomó desde el umbral, en espera del periódico que caería a sus pies en unos cuantos segundos. Una gama monocromática de amarillo cubría las calles de Berlín, y la Klemkestrasse no era una excepción, mientras los cientos de árboles que la rodeaban dejaban caer sus hojas sobre el asfalto como una lluvia de copos dorados._

 _—¡Achtung! ¡Achtung! ¡El ejemplar diario del Völkischer Beobachter! ¡Achtung! ¡Achtung!_

 _—¡Buenos días, señora Jaeger! —dijo una vocecita de timbre agudo e infantil que venía de la nada. Los ojos de Carla descendieron para descubrir el origen de la voz que ya conocía tan bien._

 _—_ _Buenos días, Mikasa. Pero ya te he dicho que no me llames señora Jaeger, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—Está bien... —respondió la niña con timidez, con las manos tras la espalda y la punta de su pie derecho girando nerviosamente sobre el suelo—. Buenos días, tía Carla._

 _—_ _Eso está mejor, tesoro ¿Viniste sola? —inquirió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa. La niña ladeó la cabeza._

 _—Mamá viene detrás, pero yo corrí muy fuerte..._

 _—Quieres jugar con Eren temprano hoy, ¿cierto? —Mikasa asintió con vehemencia, haciendo que se agitara el bonito lazo azul que adornaba su largo y hermoso cabello—. Está bien. Está esperándote en la mesa para desayunar. Anda, entra._

 _La pequeña no tardó en entrar a la casa, con ojos brillantes y dando saltitos de alegría ante la ilusión de ver a su mejor amigo. Pronto se escucharon voces infantiles desde el comedor, mientras la señora Ackerman hacía su aparición ante el porche de la vivienda de los Jaeger._

 _—Buen día, Tamara —le saludó Carla—. Parece que Mikasa vino mucho más entusiasta hoy._

 _—Sí, señora. Buen día —respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros con una ligera reverencia—. ¿Está dentro? Intenté detenerla, pero no me escucha ahora._

 _Carla rió, rodando los ojos._

 _—Creo que está aprendiendo mucho de Eren. Vamos adentro; está haciendo un poco de frío, ¿no crees? Hice un poco de café._

 _Tamara Ackerman abrió los ojos, un poco escandalizada._

 _—¿Por qué se molestó? Debió usted esperarme..._

 _—No. Está bien. A veces trabajas demasiado —dijo Carla, con una sonrisa cálida y voz dulce. Sin embargo, la frustraba un poco que aquella mujer de hermoso cabello negro y ojos rasgados aún se dirigiera a ella con tanta formalidad, después de más de un año de trabajar para ella como su ama de llaves._

 _—¡Achtung! ¡Achtung! —el chico de la bicicleta ya se acercaba._

 _—Está bien, mi señora —respondió Tamara, al tiempo que ponía un pie dentro de la casa—. ¿Su hijastro viene hoy?_

 _—Sí. Hoy cocinaremos un poco más que de costumbre. Zeke tiene un enorme apetito._

 _—¡Achtung! ¡Achtung! ¡El Völkischer Beobachter ya está aquí...! —vociferó el muchacho, lanzando uno de los diarios hacia el porche de los Jaeger. Carla lo atrapó en el aire, y acto seguido, entró en casa tras cerrar la puerta de un golpe. No era su diario favorito, pero los demás periódicos parecían haber salido de circulación, y hasta entonces, éste era el único disponible para leer noticias._

 _Aquel sería un día como cualquier otro. O al menos eso parecía hasta entonces. Tamara comenzaría a preparar el almuerzo antes de limpiar las habitaciones, y Eren y Mikasa jugarían en el patio de atrás, a la espera de Armin, mientras Carla planeaba la siguiente reunión de la Liga de Mujeres Católicas. Entonces tomó otro sorbo de café y desató el nudo que enrollaba el diario, después de sentarse en el sofá para leerlo._

 _Los encabezados la hicieron abrir los ojos exageradamente, y los poros de su piel se erizaron como minúsculas montañas._

 _APROBADA LEY DE SALUD MARITAL_

 _PROHIBIDAS LAS UNIONES ENTRE NO—JUDÍOS Y JUDÍOS_

 _EL CANCILLER ADOLPH HITLER PIDE A SUS COMPATRIOTAS_

 _QUE PROTEJAMOS AL PUEBLO ALEMÁN DE LOS INDESEABLES._

 _Prohibiciones y más prohibiciones. Supremacía de la raza aria; Alemania libre de plagas. ¡judíos, fuera de aquí! Y muchas otras frases como aquella comenzaban a crecer ante los oídos de cada alemán. Carla ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose a dónde llevaría todo aquel sinsentido que arrastraba incluso a los más pequeños; entonces masajeó el puente de su nariz y suspiró, segura de que no podría concluir su lectura, tras haber visto cómo se difamaba la imagen de miles de personas inocentes en una sola columna._

 _Había conversado antes con su esposo sobre aquello. Grisha simplemente asentía o negaba con la cabeza ante las palabras de su esposa, pero ella nunca supo a ciencia cierta qué pensaba él de toda esa locura. Habían discutido una vez, después de ver a Eren regresar de la escuela con un broche con la insignia esvástica prendido del bolsillo de su camisa. El doctor Jaeger intentó calmarla diciendo que sólo eran cosas sin importancia, y Carla alegó que le parecía el colmo que los cerdos del Partido Nacionalsocialista quisieran implantar su ideología en los niños. No lo aceptaba. No. El esposo de su ama de llaves era judío; la mejor amiga de su hijo era judía. Incluso ella misma tenía muchos amigos judíos, y le indignaba ver cómo eran denigrados día a día por un grupo de gente desalmada._

 _Perdida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, la mujer de cabello castaño vió pasar a su hijo frente a ella. Eren buscaba algo en la alacena. Ella lo miró detenidamente y suspiró, pidiendo al cielo que todo aquello que ella temía fuese simplemente eso._

 _Un temor._

 _Sin embargo, su instinto de madre le decía que debía hacer todo lo posible para proteger a su hijo de la maldad del mundo._

 _—Eren, ¿podrías venir un momento? —pidió la mujer de ojos marrones. Eren dejó lo que hacía para ir donde su madre. Mikasa debía estar atrás, en el jardín, y su madre limpiando algo en la planta superior._

 _—¿Sí, mamá?_

 _—Quiero pedirte una cosa, un favor —respondió al mismo tiempo que daba unas palmadas al sofá donde estaba sentada, indicándole al niño que se sentara junto a ella, a lo que él hizo caso._

 _—¿Qué cosa, mami?_

 _—Mikasa es tu amiga, ¿no? —preguntó mientras rodeaba al pequeño con un brazo, recibiendo un pequeño «mhmm» como respuesta—. Bien, me alegra… Hijo, quiero que siempre recuerdes que Mikasa es tu amiga; parte de tu familia._

 _—¿Mikasa se irá a algún lado? —preguntó el niño con angustia._

 _—No, hijo, Mikasa seguirá viniendo mientras la señora Ackerman trabaje aquí. ¿De dónde sacas eso? —respondió para devolverle la tranquilidad —. Sólo, quiero que siempre la protejas, sin importar qué, como el caballero que eres —repuso mientras le revolvía el cabello ligeramente._

 _—Pero Mikasa es tan fuerte que se defiende sola —rezongó él, logrando sacarle una carcajada a su madre, quien negaba con la cabeza._

 _—Lo sé, lo sé —pronunció mientras la risa desaparecía y el ambiente se volvía pesado, gris—, pero, las cosas podrían ponerse feas para ella y su familia —explicó._

 _—¿por qué?_

 _—Bueno, hay mucha gente mala en el mundo, mi niño, y hay mucha gente que quiere herir a otra gente, como los villanos de las tiras cómicas que lees, y se necesitan superhéroes que protejan a las personas en problemas…_

 _—¿Quiere decir que hay villanos? —preguntó con inocencia._

 _—Sí, hijo, por eso… ¿cuidarás de Mikasa?_

 _—¡¿Cómo un super héroe?! —dijo con emoción el niño de brillantes ojos esmeraldas._

 _—Sí, como un súper héroe —respondió con una risilla cantarina, abrazando a su pequeño._

 _Carla debía asegurarse de que sus palabras quedaran grabadas para siempre en la cabeza de su pequeño e inocente hijo de diez años de edad._

 _Él debía estar allí para Mikasa, siempre._

 _Él..._

 _«Debo cuidar de ella»_

* * *

 ** _xxx_**

—¡Muévanse, malditos cerdos judíos! ¡Muévanse!

A unos metros de allí, los alaridos de angustia de los prisioneros y los ladridos de perros y soldados podían escucharse entremezclados, confundiendo el ghetto de Terezín con el mismísimo infierno en la tierra. Los lamentos raspaban las orejas y desgarraban el alma de cualquier ser humano ajeno a aquel tormento.

Pero hasta entonces, no había ni uno sólo que pudiese ver desde fuera. Sólo habían dos bandos: los condenados y oprimidos, y los opresores. Pateaban, golpeaban, mataban a quien se opusiera. Niños, ancianos, hombres, mujeres, sin distinción alguna; porque, ¿acaso la muerte hacía distinción? No. La Muerte no es como el dinero; podría decirse que es bondadosa, amable, incluso. La Muerte arrastraba consigo en un parpadeo al alma más liviana, librándole de un tormento inminente e inevitable...

En cierto modo, La Muerte había librado a Tamara Ackerman de la Gehenna de esa madrugada.

Y al mismo tiempo, su hija y su esposo se enfrentaban a la furia desmedida de un joven soldado de ojos color turquesa.

—¡Que te muevas, he dicho, maldito cerdo!

Eren parecía no tener alma. Sus ojos verdes, ahora vidriosos, parecían vacíos, carentes de humanidad. Humanidad drenada por años de un exhaustivo y minucioso lavado de cerebro que ahora lo ponía en contra de aquella chica con la que una vez había querido pasar el resto de su vida.

Mikasa, con labios temblorosos y ojos incrédulos, lo observaba. ¿Por qué les gritaba? ¿Por qué los miraba como a un par de ratas, igual que los habían mirado el resto de los alemanes durante tantos años? ¿Por qué la despreciaba? Ése no era el Eren que ella conocía.

Ése no era _su_ Eren.

Era un demonio. Como todos los demás. Y dolía, como una flecha en el pecho; dolía tanto que era insoportable.

Su padre tampoco podía creerlo.

Antes de que el mango de la ametralladora los golpeara, Shmuel Ackerman hizo que su hija se levantara del suelo para echar a andar hacia donde el soldado pretendía llevarlos, seguidos por el brillo metálico de la ametralladora amenazante, y aquellos ojos verdes infernales que los taladraban con ira perversa.

¿Por qué no había aceptado huir al bosque cuando sus hermanos le advirtieron? Shmuel pensó en Kenny y Kuchel, y se arrepintió de no haberlos escuchado. Quería llorar, gritar; clamarle a un Dios que no sabía si existía que lo sacara de aquel infierno, a él y a su hija. Que les permitiera vivir, o que aquel muchacho que ahora no conocía más apretase el gatillo y los librase de la agonía de la incertidumbre y el vacío de la pérdida...

—¡Mikasa! ¡No! —gritó el padre. En un parpadeo, su hija había empujado al muchacho al suelo. Eren maldijo a los cuatro vientos al caer, y Mikasa corrió hacia su padre para tomarlo de la mano y huir con él, pero algo la detuvo...

—Da un paso más y aprieto el gatillo.

La misma voz que la había arrullado tantas veces en el pasado; aquella voz cuya risa había hecho que su corazón saltara de felicidad, ahora le rugía, torva, maligna, inclemente.

La voz de Eren.

Los brazos del joven soldado eran como fauces que ceñían firmemente el cuello del judío. Con el frío tubo de metal apuntándole en la sien, Shmuel Ackerman le pedía a su hija con ojos suplicantes que se marchara y lo dejara allí. _Sálvate tú,_ era todo lo que ella podía verlo articular. Pero Mikasa no habría podido.

—Si te mueves, lo mataré —repitió el soldado Jaeger con una hoguera en las pupilas. Los ojos de Mikasa lagrimearon y su mandíbula tembló, porque ella creyó erróneamente que él los dejaría escapar, que volvería a pronunciar su nombre como lo había hecho años atrás, y las memorias volverían a él, y la salvaría, como un día lo había prometido...

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Ella supo que no podía soñar ni esperar un milagro; la realidad era mucho más fría, era tan oscura como una noche nublada y sin luna. Los milagros no existían, y su fé no la salvaría; no importa cuantas plegarias pronunciara en silencio, éstas quedaban sólo como eso: plegarias. Plegarias que nadie escucharía. ¿Quién escucharía los lamentos de un cerdo? ¿quién se tomaría la molestia de atender la oración de seres tan detestables como ellos?

Ni Dios lo haría.

El Dios de sus antepasados los había olvidado y que el Cielo se burlaba ahora de todos los judíos, tal y como lo hacía el chico que una vez había sido su amigo.

—Eren... —suplicó ella, como si agotara el último rayo de esperanza que podía quedar en un corazón atribulado.

Como en un acto de venganza por haber escuchado su nombre salir de boca de la muchacha, Eren Jaeger soltó bruscamente al hombre que había aprehendido y lo golpeó con la culata de su arma. Y lo pateó, lo escupió y lo empujó para que volviera a levantarse, y con ojos fríos siguió los movimientos de la chica que ayudaba a su padre.

—¡Caminen, los dos! ¡Hacia allí! —vociferó, señalando con la ametralladora el muro más alejado de los rieles.

—Jaeger, ¿a dónde llevas a esos dos? ¡Deben ir al tren! —bramó una voz que Mikasa conocía. Una voz nueva y al mismo tiempo tan familiar que hizo que su espíritu se estremeciera, rezando, esperando, anhelando que fuese quien ella deseaba que fuese.

Pero sobre todo, que no hubiese perdido la humanidad que a Eren le había sido arrebatada.

El soldado de ojos azules se acercó a ellos, con la cabeza cubierta por un yelmo blindado y un arma al hombro. Tampoco él era el mismo niño de antes; había crecido, y sus ojos ya no eran risueños sino sombríos. Aquellos ojos que alguna vez brillaban como el cielo de un día soleado, parecían más una invernal mañana de neblina; se apagaron. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se habría atrevido a estropear aquellos ojos, resplandecientes cómo un día perfecto, para convertirlos en un cielo nublado?

—Armin... —susurró la chica por lo bajo, en el desvarío de su desesperación. Sus cuerdas vocales parecieron quebrarse y su aliento le raspó la garganta. El nuevo soldado no se fijó en ella ni en su padre, como si los evadiera a propósito.

—Estos no irán al tren. Tengo órdenes precisas de matar a quien intente escapar —respondió Eren, con la voz ronca y seca. Su compañero se mantuvo inexpresivo e inmóvil.

—No lo hagas aquí. Podrías obstruir el paso de los demás. Llévalos hacia allá —dijo Armin, señalando hacia el rincón de una barraca de concreto improvisada, un par de metros más allá del pabellón de enfermos del gueto.

—¡ _Sieg heil!_ —exclamó Eren, antes de indicar con un movimiento de cabeza a sus prisioneros hacia dónde debían ir. Los Ackerman continuaron su travesía hasta el rincón más oscuro, rendidos, sabiendo que todo acabaría esa noche. Shmuel tomó con fuerza la mano de su hija al llegar a la barraca, y como un acto de rebelión definitivo, le dió la espalda al soldado que amenazaba con quitarles la vida.

—No llores, Mikasa. Pronto estaremos con tu madre de nuevo.

—¡Cállense! —gritó el muchacho, al tiempo que cargaba su arma, listo para disparar. Mikasa sonrió, sin notar las gotas de agua salada que bajaban ahora por su barbilla afilada.

Unos segundos después, una ametralladora se descargaba sobre un montón de carne, y Eren Jaeger regresaba con el escuadrón al que había sido asignado, cumpliendo con su misión de evacuar el gueto de Terezín.

Armin Arlert miró hacia la barraca y suspiró. Las tinieblas de aquella noche parecían más hambrientas que de costumbre, buscando un alma errante al cual devorar.


	3. Salvación

" ** _¡Oh, ventura! Te nombran mudable: a mi amante fiel poco le importan tus mudanzas. Sé mudable en buena hora, y así no lo retrasarás y me lo devolverás después." Julieta a Romeo, de Romeo y Julieta (acto 3, escena 5), William Shakespeare._**

* * *

 ** _Berlín, verano de 1936._**

— _Vamos, Mikasa, deja de ser gallina —insistió Eren a la niña que estaba sentada sobre el césped, con su muñeca abrazada con fuerza. La pequeña niña de cabellos negros sacudió la cabeza, negándose a la petición de su amigo._

— _No quiero ensuciarme, mamá me regañará si entro a la casa mojada —explicó mientras miraba fijamente el enorme charco de agua junto al pasamanos, luego miró las calcetas blancas que usaba y el vestido color amarillo. Aquello era un desastre esperando pasar, y la pequeña lo sabía; ni siquiera una manchita en su vestimenta sería aceptable para su madre, mucho menos llegar empapada a casa._

— _Armin te sostendrá fuerte, no te dejaremos caer, ¿verdad, Ar? —preguntó a su amigo, buscando apoyo para convencerla. La unión haría la fuerza, ¿no? Además, Armin era inteligente, y Mikasa confiaba en ello._

— _Eren, no la obligues —sugirió con tono neutro—. No queremos meterla en problemas._

— _No se meterá en problemas si no la dejamos caer —repuso Eren._

— _Si me cuelgo del pasamanos se me levantará la falda y todos me verán las bragas. —Se excusó con vergüenza de mencionar aquello tan privado a los niños._

— _Eren, ya déjala._

— _No es mi culpa que sea tan gallina —espetó mientras doblaba sus brazos. Acto seguido, comienza a imitar a una gallina con la boca, mientras miraba desafiante a la pequeña de ojos oscuros—. Gallina, gallina, ¡Mikasa es gallina! —Se burló._

 _Enfadada, la niña se levantó del suelo, dejando su muñeca a un lado, a puños apretados con fuerza y paso firme, dirigiéndose hacia el par de chiquillos que desafiaban su valentía._

— _¡No soy ninguna gallina! —exclamó con enojo._

— _¡Gallina, gallina! —continuó mofándose el chiquillo de ojos verdes mientras caminaba alrededor de ella, imitando el andar de una gallina, jugando con su orgullo._

— _¡QUE NO SOY GALLINA! —gritó, enojada, llamando la atención de la gente que estaba sentada alrededor. Eren sonrió en victoria al ver que sus insistencias lograron que la pequeña, miedosa Mikasa se levantara para unírseles en su reto._

— _Vamos, entonces. Armin, tú tómale las manos._

— _Pero, Eren…_

— _¡El primero en caer será un moco! —anunció el travieso niño de ojos verdes mientras subía al pasamanos, avanzando un poco, dándole lugar a Armin para colgarse también._

 _Se sostuvo fuerte, subiendo las piernas a la barra, colgándose, con sus piernas atoradas, sosteniéndolo mientras bajaba el torso, con los brazos estirados, esperando a que Armin lo imitara. Ambos niños colgados, de cabeza en el pasamanos, con brazos estirados, esperando a que Mikasa tomara las manos de Armin y luego subiera las piernas para que Eren tomara sus tobillos, con el propósito de columpiarla y ver qué niño soportaba cargarla más tiempo. Así de inocentes eran sus juegos, con falta de sentido, pero, no necesitaba tener sentido para hacerlos reir, sentirse felices._

 _Mikasa, reluctantemente, hizo caso al plan de Eren, tomando las manos de Armin primero, y al sentir que Armin la sostuvo con fuerza, subió una pierna, esperando que Eren le tomara el tobillo para subir la otra. Entonces estaba suspendida en el aire, con sus amigos sosteniéndola._

— _¿ves? No es tan malo, Mikasa —señaló Jaeger, mirando a su amiga._

 _Mikasa trató de relajarse, cuando sintió que la falda de su vestido comenzó a subir por sus piernas, recordándole la vista que estaría dejando al aire. Su madre siempre le recordaba cuidarse de no enseñar demás, una señorita no hacía eso. Fue entonces que se exaltó, pues no quería desobedecer a su madre. Sacudió sus piernas, dando un ligero gemido de preocupación._

— _¡Mikasa, deja de moverte que me voy a- —No pudo siquiera acabar la oración cuando sintió que sus piernas se resbalaban de la barra del pasamanos, haciéndolo caer al charco de agua. Junto con él, cayó su amiga, quien tiró de Armin sin quererlo._

 _Los tres niños habían caído al charco. Y empapados, dejaron salir un concierto de risas que llenó casi toda la Klemkestrasse._

 _Pero las carcajadas acabaron cuando un par de sombras corpulentas opacaron el sol veraniego que les daba en la cara y los hacía apretar los párpados para cubrirse de él._

— _Pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí: el masoquista Jaeger, su amigo bobo y su novia judía. ¿Ahora quieren ser negros, trío de idiotas? —bramó la figura más alta: un chico pelirrojo de corte militar y nariz chata. Los tres niños alzaron la cabeza hacia la inoportuna voz que los molestaba—. Porque si es así, déjennos ayudarlos con eso._

 _El chico nuevo y su hermano se abalanzaron sobre Armin, amedrentadores, presionando la cabeza del niño sobre el charco de lodo, mientras él se resistía sin éxito. Eren intentó defenderlo, pero el más joven de los pelirrojos sujetó sus brazos, cerrándole el paso hacia su amigo._

— _¡Suéltalo! ¡Estás ahogándolo! —gritó la voz aguda de una niña que observaba con desesperación cómo sus amigos eran sometidos por los hermanos Galliard, los hijos de un alto funcionario del gobierno y muy partidario de Hitler. Con su lindo vestido bañado de lodo y su peinado deshecho, Mikasa se puso en pie, deseando poder hacer algo para detener al par que no sólo buscaba pleitos en la escuela, sino también fuera de ella. Al parecer, el trío de amigos se había convertido en el juguete favorito de los Galliard._

 _Un escupitajo cayó en la cara de la niña tan repentinamente como las risotadas irritantes que siguieron a aquel acto despreciable. Y humillada, Mikasa se quitó aquel desagradable fluido de la cara con el único borde de su vestido que no había sido mancillado por el lodo._

— _Trágate eso, judía asquerosa. —Se burló Porko, el menor de los hermanos, mientras sujetaba a Eren._

— _¡No le digas así, maldito cara de marrano! ¡y suelta a mi amigo!_

— _¿Cómo me llamaste, Jaeger? —preguntó Porko, girando al niño hacia él para sujetarlo del cuello de su camisa, violentamente. Eren y Mikasa estaban más preocupados por la cara de Armin siendo enterrada en el barro, que por la posibilidad de ser golpeados._

— _Cara de puerco, cabrón._

 _¡Paf!_

 _Eren fue lanzado de nuevo al lodo con un fuerte empujón. Una turba de niños curiosos se había aglomerado ya alrededor del quinteto, dando alaridos para encender los ánimos que sin duda alguna desembocarían en un pleito a golpes._

— _¡Eren! —exclamó Mikasa. Pero el niño la ignoró, levantándose de inmediato para abalanzarse contra el menor de los Galliard y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara. El chico de cabello color castaño y el pelirrojo cayeron al suelo dando inicio a un violento enfrentamiento. Mikasa, por su parte, empujó a Marcel para así poder liberar a Armin, quien se habría ahogado de no ser por ella. Porko cerraba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Eren, al tiempo que Mikasa golpeaba la cara de Marcel sin darle descanso alguno, con el sonido de los choques que se ahogaban por el tumulto de chiquillos que avivaban la zarza._

— _¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! —Eran los gritos que se oían en el parque abrasado por el sol veraniego de Berlín._

— _¡Cuando acabe contigo, Jaeger, iré por esa perra judía y le enseñaré a no meterse con sus superiores! —bramó Porko, sin intenciones de soltar el cuello de su víctima. Pero Eren, al escuchar aquel humillante insulto dirigido a su mejor amiga, pareció reunir fuerzas de una fuente desconocida que lo hizo levantarse y liberarse de las manos que con saña lo ahorcaban._

— _¡No la llames así, hijo de puta! —gritó el niño, con aquellos ojos verdes encendidos de ira, mientras Porko quedaba bajo su yugo y era reducido con un solo golpe. Incluso los chicos pelirrojos, que tan impecables habían aparecido en la escena, rodaban ahora sobre sus vientres como gusanos, cubiertos de lodo y pagando su ofensa al ser golpeados por un par de chiquillos más delgados y pequeños que ellos._

— _Mikasa! ¡Eren! ¡Deténganse! ¡Vámonos a casa! —La voz angustiosa de un Armin maltrecho llamó la atención de sus amigos, quienes decidieron, por fín, dejar en paz a los hermanos Galliard. A pesar de su ira, Eren estaba impresionado: era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amiga golpear a alguien de esa forma._

 _Y sin preverlo, el niño de ojos color esmeralda pensó que Mikasa era la niña más asombrosa que había visto jamás._

 _La turba de chiquillos alrededor calmó sus ánimos en cuanto cesó el pleito, y Armin apartó a sus amigos de allí tan pronto como pudo, dejando atrás los gritos coléricos de un par de hermanos que juraron vengarse cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Entre risas, el trío de amigos se alejó corriendo de vuelta a casa, sabiendo que les esperaban los regaños de tres madres enfurecidas._

 _Elizabeth Arlert sujetó a su hijo de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa y lo hizo entrar a casa._

 _Carla Jaeger tiró de la oreja de Eren. Pero eso no sería nada comparado con el sermón que vendría a continuación. Y Eren no podría zafarse de eso, ni por voluntad divina._

 _Tamara Ackerman sujetó a su hija del brazo, mostrándose enfadada y sorpresivamente decepcionada. Mikasa sería castigada de manera acorde a la severidad de su desobediencia, y eso significaba acompañar a su padre al trabajo durante una semana, en lugar de ir con su madre a casa de los Jaeger. Había ensuciado su vestido nuevo, y se había ido a los golpes con un niño mayor que ella; nada propio de una señorita de once años. Sin embargo, Eren le prometió escaparse, burlar su castigo junto a Armin e ir a visitarla a la herrería donde Shmuel Ackerman trabajaba; así, los tres estarían juntos, demostrándole al mundo que no existía castigo que pudiera separarlos._

 _A aquellos tres niños les gustaba pensar que estarían juntos para siempre. Que no existía un destino ni futuro posible en donde el lazo que los unía pudiese ser cortado._

 _Eren, Mikasa y Armin soñaban con un mundo en donde siempre pudiesen tomarse de las manos sin importar qué._

* * *

 **Terezín, Protectorado de Bohemia y Moravia, otoño de 1943.**

El corazón es un órgano que bombea sangre; el latir de este, hace que la sangre viaje a través de las venas. Así lo hace con las personas vivas.

Y su corazón latía. Y en sus oídos aún retumbaban los impactos de las balas que con inclemencia habían cortado el aire; y podía olfatear la pólvora, y el pútrido olor a muerte, y podía sentir el gélido viento, y podía ver el grisáceo del entorno. Pero ella, ella estaba viva.

Mikasa Ackerman se levantó del suelo con las piernas tambaleantes, caminando hacia su padre que aún seguía en el suelo, vivo. Vivo, respirando, igual que ella.

—Papá —sollozó con voz baja—. Papi, estamos vivos.

Aún respiraban; sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, y por sus venas aún corría sangre. Él los había dejado vivir. Aquel soldado de ojos tan fríos como el hielo, pero tan verdes como un bosque que guardaban en ellos la vida y la muerte; aquel que les gritó con la ira de un demonio, los había dejado vivir.

—Rápido, hija, tenemos que escondernos —advirtió el padre, mientras la tomaba por los hombros, con mirada desesperada—. Vamos —insistió, señalando con pesar al montón de cadáveres que se encontraban abultados en una pila, producto de aquellos que se habían opuesto a la infernal selección de la noche. Aquel acto degradante resultaba toda una cruenta ironía: esconder la vida entre la muerte. En otras circunstancias, Mikasa habría expresado asco y desconcierto. En otro tiempo, ella, su padre y su madre habrían rezado un kadish por el alma de aquellos que habían partido...

Pero no, no había tiempo para eso. No había tiempo para rezos, ni plegarias, ni miradas al cielo en busca de clemencia. No. Debían hacerlo. Entre aquel lúgubre rincón lleno de muerte, debía esconderse la vida, como si respirar se tratase de un crimen imperdonable.

Y lo era.

Para los judíos, vivir estaba prohibido.

Pero ellos no querían morir.

Ambos miraron cómo la oscuridad terminaba de engullir hasta los más recónditos rincones del ghetto. Ni siquiera el cielo nocturno era tan oscuro como el panorama que los rodeaba; aquel lúgubre cementerio donde los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron personas, descansaban tras una injusta masacre.

La noche era cruel; fría, tanto, que le recordó a los ojos de aquel soldado. Cruel, fría, pero a la vez piadosa, pues les permitía ocultarse, seguir con vida.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, los Ackerman pasaron la noche en vela, sin cerrar los ojos, sin bajar la guardia.

Y entonces, la mañana llegó, iluminando el ambiente aún grisáceo, con el sol brindándoles el calor que les hacía falta; una mañana tan silenciosa, que podrían escuchar los pasos de los ratones que corrían fuera de sus escondites al sentir que el peligro se alejaba. Como si el día guardara un minuto de silencio por cada alma que había dejado aquel mundo.

Y el silencio fue groseramente interrumpido por unos pasos que se atrevieron a acercarse, revelando una conocida silueta que se detuvo de repente, casi advirtiendo la más leve y temerosa de las respiraciones en medio del mar silencioso provocado por cientos de muertes.

—¿Mikasa?

La voz era quieta, silenciosa, como el susurro del viento al pasar a través de una hoja quebrada. Y como el viento que atraviesa la hoja descolorida y muerta, aquella voz atravesó los oídos de la muchacha como una espada de dos filos, cortando su miedo con firme ligereza. Ella conocía aquella voz tanto como la palma de su mano, y las cuerdas vocales que la producía; conocía sus vibraciones, su timbre agudo y consonante, porque esa voz pertenecía al que una vez había sido su mejor amigo.

—¿Mikasa? —repitió el soldado Arlert, con el sonido de su garganta perdido en un leve temblor de angustia. Su cuerpo giró hacia el lugar de donde una pila de cadáveres comenzaba a ser alzada desde sus profundidades, temerosa, vacilante, con miedo de que aquel llamado no fuera otra cosa que la trampa que llevaría a la chica y a su padre a una muerte segura, después de haberla burlado durante toda una madrugada.

Pero esta vez no habían trampas, ni escaramuzas, ni soldados escupiendo y gritando que ellos debían ser asesinados.

Esta vez era Armin, volviendo a ella para rescatarla. Mikasa lo supo, porque al emerger de la pila de cuerpos sin vida que los había resguardado de los guardias durante toda la madrugada, vió de nuevo en aquellos ojos azules el reflejo de esa bondad pura e inmaculada que siempre había visto en ellos. El destello de la pureza de su corazón, antaño aplastada por la crueldad del mundo, y que ahora volvía a renacer al pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

—¿Armin?

Y Mikasa lo miró, en silencio, sin poder articular palabra alguna luego de eso. Ninguno pudo hablar, producir algún sonido, porque nadie se atrevía. El muchacho de ojos cielo nublado, abrió la boca, pero no hubo ruido alguno que pudieran emitir.

No hubo abrazos, ni sonrisas. Sólo un asentimiento de parte de un joven soldado, y un par de pulmones que suspiraron de alivio ante la esperanza que otorgaba aquella silueta conocida sobre la perspectiva de permanecer vivos.

—Vengan conmigo.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con la severidad que requiere un caso de vida o muerte, sin dar tiempo a cuestionamientos. Los Ackerman siguieron al soldado rubio, cuidándose de no ser vistos por los centinelas de las SS, cuidándose de no respirar, y de no emitir el mínimo sonido, como si tuvieran miedo de que el mundo desplegara sus brazos y los aplastara con puños inexorables.

Sin emitir un solo sonido, Armin los llevó con cautela hasta el ala sur del ghetto, allí donde descansaban las furgonetas restantes después del asalto. Faltaban pocos minutos para el toque de diana, por lo que pocos centinelas rondaban el lugar, y el soldado Arlert se había encargado de cruzar lugares estratégicos en su intento de huida. Sabía lo que debía hacer: si uno de sus compañeros o superiores lo veía, tenía que ser capaz de levantar su arma contra los Ackerman y...

Debía poder hacerlo.

Pero no. Eso no pasaría. No habían llegado hasta allí burlando peligrosamente la seguridad del ghetto sólo para que su amiga y el padre de ésta acabaran muriendo. La joven mujer que ahora lo seguía no era cualquier mujer; era Mikasa. Su mejor amiga, aquella niña que tantas veces lo había salvado de las peores golpizas y que ahora necesitaba de él, justo cuando el universo entero condenaba su existencia. Su camarada, su hermana mayor y compañera de juegos.

La que había desaparecido cinco años atrás cuando sus padres se la llevaron para ocultarse de monstruos que los consideraban indignos de vivir.

Monstruos como lo que él era ahora. Monstruos como el que Eren se había convertido.

Demonios que mataban y destruían.

Y sin decir una sola palabra, Armin les indicó que debían esconderse dentro de un baúl oculto en la zona de carga de una furgoneta. Shmuel Ackerman fue el primero en dudar, mirando a su hija, preguntándose si en realidad podía confiar en aquel muchacho cuyo rostro había dejado de ver hacía cinco años atrás. Pero no tenían otra opción.

En todos los futuros posibles, Mikasa y su padre sólo veían la muerte. Sólo que, en algunas realidades, ésta se encontraba más cerca de ellos que en otras.

Y antes de subir a su nueva trinchera, un par de ojos como plata oscura se encontraron con el verde centelleante de dos irises color esmeralda que se apartaron de inmediato de ella, como si se quemaran ante su presencia.

Sin embargo, las palabras se perdieron entre ambos antes de poder escapar de sus gargantas, y tanto Mikasa como su padre se ocultaron una vez más en la oscuridad voraz que consumía sus almas. Armin cubrió el baúl tan cuidadosamente que podría pasar desapercibido cuando la furgoneta cruzara el retén hacia la salida del campo, y un par de almas judías serían libres de nuevo, aún sin saberlo.

Quizá Dios no los había olvidado, después de todo.

—Eren, tenemos que irnos ya —comandó Armin al subir al vehículo con voz firme, sin titubear. Eren acató la orden, encendiendo el motor del vehículo y arrancando, avanzando con cuidado de no ser obvios, de no llamar la atención—. Nos detendremos en el siguiente poblado. Tenemos que esperar para poder cruzar.

Eren simplemente asintió, sin emitir sonido alguno. Armin sabía que aquel silencio decía mucho más que cualquier palabra que saliera en forma de un estruendoso ruido de su boca. Que aquel silencio era aquella confusión, aquellas emociones que convergían dentro de él. Los ojos turquesa se fijaban en el camino sin despegarse de este; el hombre de cabello castaño conducía, tenso, con una expresión muerta, sin parpadear siquiera. Se preguntaba el cómo Armin podía mantenerse tan tranquilo, con expresión firme, tan común. Mientras Eren sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, Armin lucía tranquilo.

Al llegar a la fila de vehículos que cruzaban por el retén de guardias, Armin miró de reojo a su amigo que respiraba pesadamente, tenso. Era tan obvio, tan diferente al Eren de todos los días. Los guardias lo notarían en un segundo.

—Eren, cálmate —musitó entre dientes seguido de un ligero golpe en el costado con propósito de sacarlo de aquel shock en el que estaba. Eren jadeó sobresaltado, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración. Como si hubiese estado bajo el agua, ahogándose, para salir a respirar finalmente. Sostuvo con firmeza el volante, acelerando cuando era su turno de pasar.

El barro bajo los neumáticos salpicaba un poco y se dificultaba el paso. La lluvia caía, empapando todo a su alrededor; el aire helado olía a muerte, a pólvora, a perro mojado y a lodo.

—¿Qué traen ahí? —preguntó el guardia con tono severo, demandando una respuesta con el tono intimidante de su voz. Se asomaba hacia dentro, tratando de obtener una mejor visión de lo que cargaban en la furgoneta.

—Provisiones —respondió Armin con total tranquilidad. El guardia alzó una ceja en confusión mientras observaba los costales de patatas que llenaban el vehículo—. Órdenes del _strumbannführer_ Smith—explicó haciendo una mueca en resignación, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—Patatas —cuestionó el no convencido hombre.

—Puedo bajar para que pueda revisar —propuso Armin mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta del automóvil. Eren volvió a tensarse, mirando de reojo a su compañero, quien sonreía tan tranquilamente que le perturbaba. Apretó el volante con tanta fuerza como podía, esperando poder disimular el temblor de sus manos, sin despegar la vista del frente, contando las gotas que caían sobre el parabrisas, con esperanza de que aquello lo distrajera de lo que pasaba.

El guardia comenzaba a caminar, sin embargo, el pegajoso barro que cubría sus botas lo dificultaban. Resopló por lo bajo en derrota.

—Ya váyanse —ordenó mientras indicaba con sus manos que avanzaran. Eren estaba a punto de pisar el acelerador, alejarse completamente de ahí tan rápido como fuera posible, cuando los ladridos de unos perros lo detuvieron—. Esperen —indicó mientras daba paso a otro uniformado que sostenía la correa de uno de los canes que olfateaban el vehículo. La ansiedad consumía a Eren. Sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras sus manos temblaban; trataba de disimular su respiración errática mientras su amigo lucía tan tranquilo como un niño.

—Ah, deben de tener hambre —señaló mientras alcanzaba una bolsa que emanaba un aroma extraño—. ¿Has olfateado mi almuerzo no es así? —preguntó al animal mientras sacaba de la bolsa un envase que contenía algún guiso. El guardia se detuvo al ver como el perro se acercaba al envase, moviendo la cola al sentir el fuerte aroma de salchicha que salía de este—. Ten muchacho, trabajas muy duro —pronunció mientras ofrecía una salchicha al animal que devoró ferozmente el ofrecimiento del chico de cabello rubio.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí para luego rodar los ojos y soltar una carcajada.

—Ah, novatos de la Hitler Jugend recién graduados —espetó—. Ya váyanse.

Eren pisó el acelerador casi inmediatamente, avanzando tan rápido como pudo, tratando de tranquilizarse tras aquel evento. Miraba por el retrovisor, esperando que los guardias, el gueto, salieran de su vista.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso, Armin?! —preguntó, aún alterado.

—Oye, tienes que aprender a ser más discreto. Si el guardia hubiera notado lo nervioso que estabas, nos habrían descubierto —explicó a su compañero de ojos verdes que lucía molesto.

—No entiendo como lo haces. Lucías tan tranquilo.

—Y tú tan nervioso.

—Como sea —pronunció en un suspiro mientras volvía a centrarse en el camino gris.

Años atrás, los otoños eran paisajes llenos de alegría, coloridos, el suelo era como un lienzo pintado con acuarelas, con hojas regadas por doquier de colores tan cálidos que contrastaban con el frío clima; los otoños significaban saltar sobre las montañas de hojas secas que recogía el hombre que limpiaba el parque, retar a Mikasa a tirarse sobre aquellos montones para escucharla jadear de preocupación luego de haber manchado su vestido; el otoño significaba pies descalzos que corrían por encima de las hojas para escucharlas crujir, y significaba escuchar a su mamá gritarle luego de que se resfriaba. Significaba pasar la tarde con Armin y Mikasa bajo una manta, bebiendo el asqueroso té que su padre les hacía beber para recuperarse. Las hojas secas en aquellos días eran naranjas, amarillas y marrones; colores tan vivos como la alegría que lo hacía reir a carcajadas al jugarle alguna broma a alguien, pero ahora eran grises. Tan grises y lúgubres que estrechaban el alma más dichosa. Grises y plomizos que habían manchado las hojas que una vez fueron pintadas con acuarelas celestiales y que las habían convertido en ceniza, después de quemar su alegría infantil, dejando sólo restos tímidos de lo que él y ss amigos habían sido una vez. Restos atrincherados y con temor de volver a salir, tal y como Eren había rezado una vez, temeroso, porque el mundo cruel no los consumiera.

Pero nadie escuchó sus plegarias, y ahí estaban los tres ahora, derrumbados, como los edificios devorados por las bombas que dejaban atrás cuando se cerraron las puertas del ghetto, sabiendo que las plegarias habían sido inútiles. Que nunca hubo nadie que pudiera salvarlos de aquel vacío infernal.

Eren suspiró con pensarlo, sin quererlo. Era una ironía tan cruel que aquella niña que tantas veces lo rescató de los problemas en los que se metía, necesitara ser rescatada. Una broma cruel tener que salvar a aquellos a quienes le enseñaron odiar.

* * *

Como si la Tierra lamentara la catástrofe que desangraba a sus hijos, las calles de Checoslovaquia se pintaban de gris y ceniza que opacaba los techos rojos y el verde de las praderas. El gélido aire de otoño cortaba las fosas nasales con arrogancia y desdicha, sollozando por las almas perdidas cuando soplaba y arropaba la humanidad de aquel par de soldados que viajaban encerrados en el metal de una furgoneta, en busca de un lugar donde poder descansar sus atribulados espíritus. Dos horas tardaría el viaje desde el campo de Terezín hasta Elbleiten, en la frontera con Alemania, y allí se detendrían, ocultos del hedor de la muerte, y los gritos despiadados y las almas putrefactas.

La furgoneta se detuvo frente a una bodega abandonada que meses atrás había sido usada como depósito de armamento. Armin fue el primero en bajar del vehículo y abrir las compuertas traseras, cuidándose de que nadie los estuviera observando. Pero como punto a su favor, Elbleiten era un pueblo fronterizo tranquilo, y debido a las deportaciones en masa, pocos eran los habitantes que quedaban en él. Sólo se escuchaba un silencio mortal que laceraba los oídos, y los pies de los vivientes parecían haber querido dejar de andar.

El espeso, largo y oscuro cabello de Mikasa se apartó de su cara cuando la chica pudo salir de aquel baúl, en el instante en que fue abierto por la mano de un soldado rubio que se extendió hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar. Shmuel parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz tenue y cenicienta del sol que se filtraba por un ventanal viejo, al tiempo que su hija y él salían por fín de su escondite. Una ráfaga de aire frío les pegó en la cara e invadió sus cuerpos sin avisar, haciendo que Shmuel cayera al suelo como resultado de la tensión que había experimentado desde la noche anterior.

— _Tate!_ —la voz de Mikasa al llamar a su padre en yiddish se alzó en el lugar, haciendo un eco que atravesó la médula del soldado de cabellos castaños que aún no bajaba del automóvil. A pesar de su propia debilidad, la chica ayudó a su padre a ponerse en pie, al tiempo que el soldado rubio la imitaba.

—Señor Ackerman, tome asiento aquí, por favor.

El cuerpo de Mikasa se estremeció al oír por segunda vez la voz del que una vez había sido su mejor amigo. Casi no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la escuchó; pero ahora era un poco menos aguda y más profunda, e incluso rígida, al igual que el rostro de quién la emitía, provocando que la gentileza de sus palabras y acciones contrastara chocantemente con la expresión austera marcada en él, mientras movía su mano para indicarle a Shmuel dónde debía sentarse.

— _Tate, bist fayn?_

El padre de la muchacha asintió ante la pregunta de su hija, adivinando las intenciones de ella al hablar en yiddish frente a los soldados y no en alemán. No porque Armin no pudiera comprender algo de una lengua derivada de la suya, sino porque Mikasa deseaba ser capaz de remarcar la línea invisible que se había dibujado entre ellos hacía varios años.

Era su voz de protesta.

Hablar en yiddish era su grito de angustia ante la injusticia de la que ellos también hacían parte.

Era un grito silencioso ante las promesas rotas.

Y Armin lo supo, y Eren también.

Y el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda se perdió en el vacío de sus pensamientos, preguntándose si alguna vez sería capaz de salir de la furgoneta.

Mikasa recordó a su madre, y con ella, a su muerte. Y las memorias aguijonearon su retina como crueles espinas, pero ella las ignoró.

Shmuel se llevó las manos a la cabeza en desesperación, al borde del quebranto. Armin los observó a ambos, y supo que ya no cabía una gota más de tristeza en aquellos cuerpos.

—Lamento haber desperdiciado las salchichas en esos perros... —comentó Armin, con la voz un poco más cálida que la última vez que se dejó escuchar—. Tuve que dárselas para que no husmearan en el baúl; pero me las arreglé para dejarles pan y queso.

El joven soldado extendió una talega a Shmuel, quien la recibió con recelo, antes de llevarse la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y tocar el punto donde Eren lo había golpeado la noche anterior. El judío gimió de dolor y su hija lo revisó, con el rostro demudado en tristeza y miseria, preguntándose si no estaba muerta ya, y si aquello no era nada más que un sueño agónico en un intento de seguir con vida.

Entonces Eren bajó por fin del vehículo y caminó hacia ellos, con pasos torpes e inseguros, pesados, casi ebrios, hasta que su mirada se encontró con el gris denso de unos ojos que se apartaron de él al notarlo. Armin los observó a ambos, y supo que muchas palabras flotaban en el aire; palabras que laceraban y que, sin embargo, debían ser habladas.

—Señor, esa herida parece fuerte. Venga conmigo. Puedo ayudarlo con eso —pronunció el soldado rubio, girando su cuerpo hacia una puerta al fondo. Reluctante, Shmuel ladeó la cabeza.

—Pero...

—Por favor, venga conmigo, ¿sí? Se sentirá mejor un rato después.

Shmuel Ackerman tomó aire y se puso en pie de nuevo. Su cuerpo pesaba, al igual que el oxígeno que respiraba y que parecía golpear sus pulmones con rudeza. El padre miró a su hija antes de avanzar.

—Mikasa, ven con...

—Señor, por favor, Mikasa debe quedarse. Ella estará a salvo. Confíe en mí.

La voz de Armin era tan cálida y paliativa que a aquel hombre de escasa barba rubia y mirada bonachona y triste no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, dejando a su hija con el soldado que la noche anterior los había humillado. Shmuel no habría querido abandonar a Mikasa, pues ya no confiaba en Eren; pero estaba demasiado cansado para pelear, y su hija no pareció oponerse ante la expectativa de separarse de su progenitor.

¿Qué más podía pasar?

Estaban a salvo. Con vida. Tamara había muerto, y con ella, un pedazo de sus almas; y justo por esa precisa razón, los Ackerman ya no tenían nada que perder.

* * *

El ambiente se hizo denso. A medida que su padre desaparecía tras una puerta de color café al final del corredor en donde estaban, Mikasa podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón agolparse en su pecho y martillar con la fuerza de un pesado yunque; quizá sus latidos eran aún más fuertes que los pasos que daba Armin. Su presión sanguínea aumentaba, y aquel denso líquido carmesí corría por sus venas como si quisiera quemarla, calcinarla, mientras sus ojos evitaban encontrarse con aquel par de hogueras color turquesa que podían consumirla en un solo segundo, pero que también la evadían. Estaba viva, después de todo. Hubo silencio entre ellos; un silencio añejo, raído, cortante, dolorosamente palpitante y altanero; un silencio que ahogaba las miles de palabras que se atrapaban en las gargantas de ambos y que las condenaban a permanecer encerradas como reos desahuciados.

Palabras retenidas durante cinco años, que ahora acuchillaban sus almas sin descanso alguno.

No existía cosa más penosa y desgarradora en aquel momento que la quietud reinante entre ambos.

Era una vergüenza que aquella amistad se hubiera roto a pedazos; aquel vínculo que se supone debía ser tan fuerte como un pilar, se había roto como un delicado cristal al caer. Era deprimente.

Eran tan patéticos y tristes como los pétalos de una flor marchita que se caen al soplar el viento.

Un jadeó de Eren cortó el aire, y los ojos grises se alzaron hacia los verdes, cruzándose por centésima vez aquella víspera. Sus almas y espíritus se tocaban y estrechaban locamente, rompiendo con la fría distancia, mientras sus cuerpos permanecían inmóviles, incapaces de pronunciar el más mínimo lamento, con temor a ser quebrados.

Fue entonces cuando ella escuchó de nuevo su nombre, y un vórtice oscuro de anhelo y desesperación consumieron toda su cordura.

—Mikasa... —Los dedos de Eren intentaron alcanzar la piel del rostro de aquella chica. Pero él no obedeció a aquel deseo latente. No podía hacerlo, no era digno de aquello—. Lo que hice fue por...

No hubo respuesta.

Eren intuyó sabiamente que las probabilidades de que su discurso fuera un monólogo eran bastante altas.

—Me alegra que... —De nuevo silencio. Silencio, y más silencio. La lengua de Eren era incapaz de moverse un centímetro más. Ella no lo miraba ahora, y ni siquiera parecía escucharlo, lo que era aún más hiriente. Se sentía un imbécil, débil y vulnerable; humillado por no poder siquiera hablar, por no poder transmitir todo aquello que sentía; mudo.

Mikasa lo había humillado antes sin darse cuenta. Había golpeado su orgullo tantas veces, pero ninguno de aquellos golpes fue tan doloroso como aquel. Mikasa lo había humillado sin mover un solo dedo, sin siquiera emitir un sonido. Lo hirió.

¿Pero acaso no la había herido él a ella?

Se lo merecía. Merecía aquel dolor, merecía su desprecio. Quizás merecía más que eso, mucho más. Merecía aquel silencio protestante que construyó una barrera invisible entre ambos; una muralla tan alta y densa que no podría derribar. Una muralla que tenía de cimientos una amistad rota; el desprecio con el que la trató tantas veces en una sola noche.

La voz del muchacho se alzó una vez más entre ambos, para pronunciar una última frase carente de sentido en un infierno como ese.

—Lo siento.

Mikasa sólo escuchó el golpe fuerte de las botas militares cuando se alejaron de ella, a pasos inseguros y desgarradores que manchaban el piso con sus pecados. Armin volvió a ella, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento justo para regresar con su presencia calmante y sacarla de su martirio.

Shmuel quedó atrás, descansando de aquel golpe inmerecido, pero estrictamente necesario.

Armin se acercó a su amiga y la tomó de la mano con firmeza: dedos fríos y maltratados descansaron en dedos cálidos y magullados por las armas que hicieron entrar en calor el atribulado corazón de una chica sin esperanzas.

Armin seguía siendo su amigo. Aquel niño que guardaba en sus ojos el cielo azul de una mañana soleada; el mismo niño al que ella había protegido un día y que tantas veces le había mostrado la bondad de la Creación y de Dios mismo. Aquel cuya alma era tan liviana como una pluma. El niño que había nacido con una plegaria en su corazón y que ahora rezaba por ella sin palabras.

Ese era Armin Arlert. Su mejor amigo.

Y un abrazo fue todo lo necesario para quebrarse como el tronco seco de un árbol que cae al suelo y sus ramas se rompen en mil astillas. Mikasa lloró lágrimas desesperadas; lloró de pena, pérdida, frustración, desolación, amargura e incluso soledad. Lloró a su madre muerta y a su padre vivo; lloró por sí misma y por todos los que eran como ella.

Lloró por haber nacido judía y maldita. Lloró como nunca había llorado antes, con el rostro clavado en el hombro de aquel joven soldado, que la acunó entre sus brazos dichoso de volver a verla.

Y al mismo tiempo, en un rincón de aquel lugar, un par de ojos color esmeralda observaban la escena con el peso de la culpa carcomiendo sus sesos.

Eren siempre deseó ser tan puro como Armin. Pero su alma guardaba rencor, dolor y miedo, y temía mancharla a ella con la suciedad de su interior si se atrevía a tocarla.

Cinco años atrás, él y Armin habían perdido lo más valioso que tenían, y lo habían recuperado en una noche turbulenta con olor a muerte.

Entonces miró al cielo después de mucho tiempo, y en silencio dio gracias por haberla devuelto con vida.

* * *

 **Perdonen la tardanza. Hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero aquí estamos, sin olvidarnos de nuestro fic. Esperamos sea de su agrado y poder tardarnos menos en actualizar para el capítulo 4.**

 **El yiddish, como ya verán, es muy parecido al alemán, porque es una lengua derivada de éste último como consecuencia de la población judía en Europa Central, siendo una mezcla de alemán y hebreo. Las palabras que Mikasa usó fueron: "Papá, ¿estás bien?". A lo largo de esta historia, usaremos más expresiones en otras lenguas, así que revisen siempre las notas de las autoras para conocer su traducción.**


	4. La mañana siguiente

**_"La infancia transcurre entre sonidos, olores e imágenes, antes de llegar a la edad oscura de la razón." - John Betjeman. El niňo del pijama de rayas._**

* * *

Eren salió de aquel edificio abandonado con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo. Sus pesadas botas pisaban los charcos de agua helada, salpicándolas de lodo. Volteó hacia arriba soltando un largo suspiro en forma de vaho que rápidamente desaparecía. El ambiente apestaba a humo y a la humedad de la tierra y las viejas calles estaban hechas un caos, ya que no estaban preparadas para soportar el fuerte rocío del agua. Eren sacó un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su pantalón para ponerlo entre sus labios y encenderlo. En seguida, escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y unos pasos aproximarse a él con lentitud.

—Oi, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó el soldado de ojos azules a un zozobrado Eren, quien no se inmutó. Continuó en silencio, observando como las nubes negras amenazaban con rociar de nuevo aquel lúgubre paisaje; como si el cielo continuara llorando por las almas inocentes que se marcharon involuntariamente la noche pasada.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Eren dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo por la vieja y ruidosa puerta, pasando de largo sin voltear a ver a la joven que, sentada, se recargó en la pared para cerrar los ojos y caer dormida. Tratando de ignorar su presencia, pues era más sencillo que enfrentarla, después de todo.

Armin entró después de él, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido; no quería perturbar el sueño de la joven de cabellos azabaches, quien se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de darse calor. El muchacho de cabello rubio caminó hacia ella, quitándose la chaqueta para cubrirla con ella. Aquello la mantendría caliente mientras dormía. El olor a tabaco se impregnaba en el ambiente junto con el hedor a madera húmeda y polvo de aquel viejo almacén. Los pasos resonaban con ecos que rebotaban por las desgastadas paredes. Rechinidos que indicaban que aquel lugar no había recibido mantenimiento alguno en mucho tiempo.

—Eren —llamó el ansioso soldado, caminando tras el joven que desaparecía tras una puerta adyacente a la de la oficina donde descansaba Shmuel Ackerman. Los pasos apurados sonaban sin sincronía alguna con los pasos firmes, a diferencia de cualquier otro día, cuando marchaban sincronizados, al unísono. La puerta se cerró de golpe, con rechinidos sonando por todo el lugar. Aquel era un antiguo cuarto de limpieza, donde no quedaban más que algunas repisas vacías y empolvadas; algunas telarañas y unas cubetas con restos de agua estancada que se habría colado por alguna gotera. Una de ellas fue tomada por Eren para voltearla y sentarse sobre ella para continuar fumando aquel cigarrillo que poco a poco se convertía en humo que se escapaba de la boca de Eren, y cenizas que caían al suelo. Armin tomó otra de las cubetas para usarla de asiento, con la mirada fija en una esquina, donde una araña cazaba a un insecto que cayó en una telaraña, por un segundo, dejó que su mente divagara, preguntándose si aquel arácnido haría aquello por placer, ¿aquel ser pensaría en la vida de su víctima antes de devorarla?, ¿se sentía culpable por tener que matar por obligación, tal como lo hacían los de su clase?

Quizás lo hacía, quizás en su mente quedaba el recuerdo y el arrepentimiento por cada sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir. O quizás lo disfrutaba como aquellos asesinos que a sangre fría arrebataban la vida de aquellas personas. Pero él jamás podría saberlo. Cuando el cigarrillo no era más que una colilla apagada, Eren recargó los codos sobre sus rodillas y su cara entre sus manos, balbuceando algo inaudible para su amigo. Armin alzó la ceja, tratando de descifrar lo que Eren quería decir, sin tener éxito. El olor a tabaco era fuerte, y el vaho que escapaba de su boca le hizo recordar a los viejos tiempos, cuando, siendo niños, simulaban fumar, poniendo un rollito de papel entre sus labios, e imaginaban que el vaho era humo. Quien diría que aquel juego se convertiría en un detestable vicio que Eren había adquirido durante la adolescencia. Armin odiaba aquel olor.

—Se está haciendo tarde, pronto será de noche y la guardia va a bajar. Debemos comenzar a preparar todo, Armin —sugirió Eren con sombría voz.

—Deberíamos tranquilizarnos un poco antes de partir. No podremos conducir si estamos así de ansiosos —. Eren se levantó, sacudiendo un poco el polvo que ensuciaba la parte trasera de su uniforme y acomodando su chaqueta, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

—Historia… ella nos esperará en la granja. No podemos tardar mucho.

Armin se levantó con un suspiró, caminando detrás de su amigo que salió por la puerta, dando largos pasos hacia la salida de la bodega. Él, por su parte, camino hacia la joven que dormía sentada en la vieja silla de madera, con una gran pena de tener que despertarla de su descanso luego de aquel tormento.

—Mikasa —La sacudió ligeramente. Y solo aquello bastó para que la joven abriera los ojos, exhaltada. Armin suspiró, avergonzado—. Es hora de irnos, yo iré por tu padre.

—No, Armin, yo—

—Haz lo que digo —insistió—. Las guardias bajarán, así que tenemos que irnos ya.

—¿irnos? ¿a dónde? —inquirió con preocupación caminando detrás del soldado mientras seguía cubriéndose con la chaqueta.

—A Berlín —respondió seguro de sí, mientras seguía caminando hasta legar al final del pasillo.

—¡¿Berlín?! —exclamó con temor. Con un rostro pálido y ojos abiertos, como un par de lagunas de tinta— ¿Armin, tienes idea de-

—No tienes que temer. Una amiga estará ahí para ayudarlos a esconderse. Debes estar tranquila, ¿sí? —interrumpió con voz serena a una exaltada Mikasa —Espera aquí. Eren está preparando el auto —. Aquel nombre resultaba amargo para Mikasa, aquel nombre que tantas veces pronunció con dulzura, ahora sabía cómo el café negro; amargo. El mundo era amargo para ella; era frío, y era gris. Quizás habría sido mejor haber quedado en manos de cualquier otro soldado que la tratara como a cualquier otra persona como ella. Como basura. — ¿Mikasa?

—Eh... —tartamudeó, saliendo abruptamente de la espiral de sus pensamientos. Armin agitó la cabeza.

—Dije que aguardaras aquí mientras traigo a tu padre. Ya volveré —pronunció antes de atravesar la puerta. Mikasa esperó parada ahí, aguardando por una instrucción, impaciente. Miles de preguntas bombardearon su cabeza; ¿qué intenciones tenían aquellos dos soldados?, ¿A dónde les llevarían?, ¿qué es lo que pasaría? Miles de posibles escenarios rondaron por su mente, miles de ideas, miles de recuerdos que pesaban en su pecho, casi tanto como el luto que guardaba a su madre.

Tras unos minutos, Shmuel Ackerman salió de aquella oficina junto con Armin, quien había vendado su cabeza con sumo cuidado.

—Por favor, síganme —comandó mientras avanzaba con velocidad por aquel pasillo. Mikasa tomó a su padre del brazo, caminando junto a él hacia la salida. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con aquel vehículo, y a un joven moviendo algunas cosas dentro del mismo—. ¡Oi, Eren! —El joven de cabellos castaños dio un pequeño respingo al momento que el inesperado grito de su amigo lo hizo levantar la cabeza abruptamente, golpeándose con la puerta del automóvil—. ¿todo listo? —preguntó, acercándose a él para echar un vistazo al interior del vehículo. El baúl estaba listo para que los Ackerman entraran en él, y el automóvil encendido.

—Ah… — Hubo una pequeña pausa— sí. Está listo —aseguró, entonces, Armin hizo una señal con la mano, y Shmuel junto a su hija fueron rápidos para moverse hacia el automóvil. Por un momento, Eren volteó a ver a la chica de cabellos azabaches, quien con la mirada al suelo esperaba a que su padre entrara con cuidado de no lastimarse la cabeza. Pero aquel momento se volvió eterno, pues al ver a la chica de rostro pálido y ojos oscuros, él pudo recordar todo lo que fue antes; tiempo atrás, cuando él era apenas un niño bobo con sueños absurdos, y ella una niña flacucha y llorona. Cuando su inocencia estaba intacta. Entonces, ella sintió la mirada del joven soldado en su nuca y volteó por un segundo, esperando poder ver a aquel niño con quien solía pasar las tardes jugando y riendo, pero apartó su vista tan pronto se topó con aquel extraño quien, a sus ojos, no fue más que uno más de esos demonios que mataron a su madre.

La mirada de la chica fue tan efímera como el aletear de un colibrí, pero cortaba cual navaja recién afilada. Aquella no era la mirada de la niña ingenua con la que pasó tantos años; no era la misma mirada cálida, brillante y curiosa que Mikasa Ackerman solía tener. Aquella mirada era fría y opaca. Los ojos ya oscuros se miraban apagados, sin aquel reflejo de luz que contrastaba tanto. Él la miró entrar, sintiéndose más y más culpable por los horribles actos que había cometido, y en silencio, él rogaba por perdón.

Tan pronto Armin terminó de cubrir el baúl, Eren subió al coche para arrancar, partiendo desde aquel viejo almacén de Elbleiten con destino a Berlín. El camino era largo y oscuro. El viento aullaba helando todo a su paso, y el automóvil tambaleaba al pasar por la carretera dañada, producto de las bombas enviadas desde Inglaterra. Eren se sostenía del volante, tratando de ignorar el cansancio de no haber dormido en tanto tiempo, y Armin recargaba la cabeza en su asiento, cerrando los ojos a ratos para descansar, esperando a que su amigo estuviera dispuesto a relevar turnos para conducir; pero aquello no pasó. Eren siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una vieja granja de aspecto tenebroso.

Las paredes del granero estaban claramente descuidadas, necesitaban una buena mano de pintura, y reemplazar algunos de los viejos tablones de madera; el techo tenía varios huecos por los que se colaba el frío, y estaba claramente vacío; no quedaban más animales en él. Prácticamente abandonado. Ramas secas adornaban sus alrededores y la puerta estaba a punto de caerse. Así estaba la antigua granja de los Reiss. Eren y un titubeante Armin caminaban con pasos firmes a la puerta.

—Eren, ¿estás seguro que Historia está aquí? —preguntó dubitativo al no ver señal de la mencionada. No había una sola luz, ni rastros de alguna lámpara de aceite; ningún ruido.

—Ella dijo que nos esperaría.

Armin arqueó una ceja, continuando con su búsqueda en los alrededores. La puerta del granero estaba cerrada por dentro, por lo que había posibilidad de que Historia se encontrara ahí. Caminó buscando alguna entrada alternativa, cuidando que sus pasos no llamaran la atención, por si algún extraño rondaba el lugar. En cambio, Eren pensó en otra solución.

—¡Historia! —gritó estruendosamente el soldado de cabellos castaños, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca para amplificar el volumen de su voz. Armin se sobresaltó, con temor de que alguien pudiera escucharlos— ¡Histo-

La puerta del granero se abrió de golpe. Una mata de cabello rubio, enmarañado con paja enredada en él emergió de ella. Una pequeña mujer se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba, claramente acababa de despertar de un largo sueño. Su larga falda color rosado estaba arrugada, y su gabardina sucia, llena de polvo y paja. Su nariz enrojecida escurría, producto de un resfriado que había pescado por estar expuesta al frío.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesta, sin darse cuenta de quien la había llamado. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de enfocar y reconocer la figura frente a ella—. ¡Eren!

—¿No se supone que Frieda te enseñó a comportarte como una señorita? —preguntó sarcásticamente mientras tiraba de uno de los tallos enredados en el cabello dorado—. Los ayudaré a bajar, abre el granero.

Historia rodó los ojos ante la orden que había recibido del joven soldado, resoplando para evitar maldecirlo ahora que debían mantenerse callados. Las puertas del granero estaban abiertas, al igual que el viejo baúl en el coche. La chica de ojos celestes salió con una lámpara de aceite, observando con detenimiento a las personas que bajaban del coche. Con curiosidad se acercó a la joven de cabellos azabaches que portaba una chaqueta idéntica a la de Eren. No tardó mucho en deducir que esta se trataba de Arlert, ni tampoco en ir a presentarse ante los Ackerman.

—Hola —dijo con tranquilidad a una ansiosa joven que volteó enseguida a verla. La diferencia de altura haciéndola bajar el mentón para poder mirarla—. Tú debes de ser Mikasa, ¿no?

El gris oscuro se encontró con el azul líquido de los ojos de la chica bajita, y cual gatito asustado, miró a sus alrededores, casi escondiéndose tras su padre, preguntándose que debería hacer.

—Sí —tartamudeó—. Yo soy Mikasa.

—Bien —anunció Historia en un susurro agitado y presuroso, tomando la mano de la chica junto a ella—. Vamos adentro. No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche, ¿o sí? —la curiosa chica de cabello rubio comenzó a caminar, tirando de la mano de Mikasa—. Señor Ackerman, por favor, sígannos. En un momento les mostraré donde podrán pasar la noche.

Armin, quien recién se incorporaba al grupo miró a Shmuel, haciendo un gesto de aprobación, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente.

—Está bien, puede confiar en ella —aseguró mientras se adentraba al granero, caminando detrás de las dos jóvenes—. Parece estarse llevando bien con Mikasa —señaló Armin, observando con detenimiento a una parlanchina Historia, preguntando un sinfín de cosas a una tímida Mikasa, quien apenas y hablaba.

Historia se detuvo frente a una pila de paja, donde aparentemente había dormido. El suelo dejó de rechinar tan pronto paró de caminar. Ella señaló unas colchonetas en el piso y unas frazadas sobre estas, junto a un par de almohadas.

—Perdón por las malas condiciones de este lugar —se disculpó—, pero de haber tenido más tiempo, habría podido conseguir un par de catres más cómodos, y algunas mantas extra para soportar el frío. ¡Todo es tu culpa, Eren! —exclamó al final, señalando al castaño, quien arqueó la ceja, preguntándose a que se refería.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Historia? —preguntó a la defensiva. Armin rodó los ojos, riendo internamente de aquel par que parecía un par de hermanos malcriados peleando por cualquier cosa. Mikasa tomó a su padre del brazo, ayudándolo a sentarse sobre la colchoneta para acostarse finalmente. Armin se quedó parado, observando como la chica de ojos oscuros se sentó junto a su padre y se recargó en su hombro, sollozando.

Armin sabía que esto no era para nada fácil. No era algo sencillo de digerir. Todos aquellos cambios tan abruptos, todos los sucesos eran demasiado para poder sobrellevarlos sin sentir una confusión enorme, así que no pudo decir nada, ni se atrevía a hacerlo. Sólo tomó una de las mantas y la usó para rodear a ambos Ackerman con ella, cubriéndolos del frío. Les dio una incómoda sonrisa antes de alejarse hacia el par que imitaba a una pelea entre perros y gatos, tratando de detener el conflicto donde Historia culpaba a Eren por haber tardado en avisarle sobre la llegada de la familia, y Eren se excusaba diciendo que fue imposible correr a contactarla más temprano.

Tras por fin acabar con aquella discusión sin sentido, Historia se acercó al par que estaba sentado, cubierto por la manta. En sus pequeñas manos, un par de platos con un poco de estofado frío.

—Lamento no poder ofrecer algo mejor, pero no puedo dejar que vayan a descansar con el estómago vacío. Estoy segura que este par de ineptos no se tomó la molestia de buscarles algo —bramó la última oración, claramente refiriéndose a Eren y Armin—. Espero les guste —Sonrió, ofreciendo los platos a los Ackerman, quienes dubitativos los tomaron para comenzar a probarlo.

Historia se levantó para dejarlos comer tranquilos, regresando con el par de soldados.

—¿y bien? ¿no piensan contarme cómo es que dieron con ellos? —preguntó Historia mientras se sentaba sobre un bulto de paja, indicándoles a los muchachos que se sentaran al igual que ella.

—Es una historia muy larga —respondió Armin al notar como su amigo se ponía nervioso, incómodo.

—Bueno, yo soy toda oídos. Hablen —Armin suspiró, mirando a Eren para esperar su aprobación antes de que el chico de cabello rubio comenzara a contar la historia de tres niños separados y reencontrados de aquella manera tan trágica.

* * *

 _ **Berlín, Alemania, primavera de 1935.**_

 _Las banderas con la esvástica ondeaban orgullosamente fuera de los hogares alemanes aquel día. Las calles de la Klemkestrasse se cubrían de rojo y blanco, y los chicos de la HitlerJugend enseñaban engreídos las insignias en sus brazos izquierdos, celebrando el cumpleaños del Führer. Cánticos militares, juegos infantiles, comida, bebida y música hacían parte del glorioso 20 de abril, cuando los alemanes celebraban con júbilo el día de Hitler. Los niños corrían felices, disfrutando de un día sin escuela, y los adultos conversaban sobre cosas de adultos, lejos del oído de los más pequeños. La casa Jaeger no era la excepción, y menos aquel día en que el famoso doctor Jaeger recibiría visitas de miembros importantes del Partido Nacionalsocialista. En la cocina, Carla y su ama de llaves preparaban la cena de aquella tarde, y en el jardín, Eren y sus amigos soñaban despiertos con el día en que los tres pudieran escapar y recorrer el mundo juntos._

 _Una voz de alarma los sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente, haciéndolos levantarse del pasto verde con presteza._

— _Eren, no te has ensuciado la ropa, ¿verdad? Dime que no —advirtió Carla, observando cada rincón del cuerpo de su hijo, mientras los amigos del niño esperaban instrucciones._

— _Claro que no. No nos movimos de aquí, verdad, ¿chicos? —preguntó el niño. Armin y Mikasa ladearon la cabeza rápidamente._

— _Bien. Los amigos de tu padre ya llegaron. Debes comportarte y ser educado, ¿de acuerdo? —Eren asintió. Carla giró la vista hacia los dos niños—. Armin, tesoro, puedes regresar mañana; tía Carla te esperará con galletas y un vaso de leche —La mujer besó al niño en la cabeza, como signo de despedida, y Armin que no era nada lento en entendimiento, supo que era hora de marcharse._

— _¡Adiós, chicos! ¡Los veré mañana! —exclamó el niño, saliendo por la puerta trasera hacia el camino que conducía a su hogar._

— _Mamá, ¿no pueden quedarse? Son mis amigos. Ellos pueden conocer a los amigos de papá también... —las protestas de Eren serían inútiles. Su madre ladeó la cabeza._

— _No. No es posible. Los amigos de tu padre son señores muy serios y no son fáciles de tratar, cielo, así que debemos comportarnos bien todos —La mujer de ojos ambarinos se dirigió a la niña esta vez—. Mikasa, tu madre te espera en la cocina. Sé que quieres estar con Eren, pero es necesario que vayas con ella, niña linda. Lo harás por tía Carla, ¿cierto?_

— _Sí —respondió la pequeña, recibiendo el mismo beso en la cabeza que Armin había sentido antes de marcharse. Eren estaba desanimado y molesto, y su descontento aumentó en cuanto vio a su amiga perderse en el interior de la casa, camino a la cocina, en donde permanecería el resto de la tarde junto a su madre._

 _Carla odiaba aquello. Odiaba tener que esconder a Tamara y a Mikasa; pero más que esconderlas a ellas, había algo mucho más preciado que debía ocultar de los hombres uniformados que visitaban su casa aquel día, por el bien de ambas._

 _Porque aquellos miembros del partido no debían saber que unas judías pisaban el mismo suelo que una honorable familia alemana. Pero, ¿qué sabía un niño de honor y razas? Eren sólo quería estar con su amiga._

 _Miembros del Partido Nacionalsocialista hicieron su aparición en la vivienda Jaeger. El doctor Grisha aprovecharía la ocasión para hacer su entrada oficial al partido, como uno de los doctores más respetados y cotizados de Berlín. Por supuesto, el Führer querría tener en sus filas a alguien tan eminente como él, y aunque su esposa se había opuesto a tan opulenta celebración y a tan amedrentadores invitados como eran aquellos soldados, sus quejas no sirvieron de nada. Allí estaban ahora, dieciséis miembros de la Schutzstaffel, impecablemente vestidos con soberbios uniformes que indicaban su alto estatus dentro del partido, con sus esposas colgadas de sus brazos, presumiendo sus joyas y trajes elegantes, proclamando con orgullo la "grandeza" de la raza aria a medida que avanzaban hacia el interior de la casa, saludando a quienes la habitaban. Grisha sonreía genuinamente; Carla asentía con fingida cortesía, y Eren resoplaba con fastidio cada vez que uno de aquellos molestos hombres agitaba su cabello castaño, mirando hacia la cocina de vez en vez, esperando poder ver a Mikasa._

 _Pero no había rastro de ella._

 _La niña y su madre permanecían sentadas en la pequeña mesa de la servidumbre, muy lejos de la entrada, esperando a que todos se marcharan. Sin embargo, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para ello._

 _Hubo comida, baile, charla y vino. Las mujeres se apartaron para iniciar una conversación ajena a la política, mientras los hombres exaltaban a Hitler y las proezas de su gobierno, al tiempo que culpaban a los judíos de todos los males que agobiaban a Alemania. Sentado en un rincón y jugando perezosamente con soldaditos de plomo, Eren suspiró, hastiado de tener que permanecer allí hasta que su padre se compadeciera de él y lo enviara a su habitación. Deseaba poder estar en cama con sus amigos, hablando sobre cómo anhelaban crecer pronto e ir a explorar el mundo, juntos, los tres. Pero nadie parecía interesarse por él, ni siquiera su madre; o al menos, eso era lo que el niño creía._

— _Y este jovencito, ¿cuándo se enlistará en la HitlerJugend?_

 _La voz de uno de los soldados se alzó sobre la música y el resto de los invitados. Eren rezó al cielo para ser tragado por el suelo cuando todos los ojos se posaron sobre él, invadiéndolo de un silencioso enojo._

— _Nunca —respondió el niño con firmeza, sin levantar el rostro. Carla abrió los ojos con amedrentadora sorpresa, mientras que Grisha se apresuró a remediar el error de su hijo antes de que cualquiera pudiese refutarlo._

— _Eren, te he dicho que harás nuevos amigos allí —advirtió el doctor con una disimulada risa nerviosa—. Mi buen Eren no quiere alejarse de su mejor amigo si lo llevan a una unidad distinta a la de él. Los Arlert también planean enlistar a su hijo el año próximo._

— _¡No! No lo haré. Sólo los estúpidos como Marcel y Porko Galliard quieren entrar ahí..._

— _¡Eren! — el grito del doctor detuvo las palabras del niño abruptamente; sin embargo, Grisha no pudo evitar los gestos de asombro y desagrado en sus comensales._

— _¿Qué es lo que dice ese niño? — preguntó con indignación uno de los soldados: un hombre rubio y alto de insípidos ojos azules. — Acaso no le ha dicho usted a su hijo que es una afrenta al Führer no querer hacer parte de su selecto grupo de jóvenes?_

— _Herr Schirach, le pido perdón por mi hijo. Eren actúa sin pensar y ya sabe cómo son los niños —le disculpó el doctor, agitando el cabello del niño. Eren se cruzó de brazos, enojado, pero sólo consiguió provocar las risas de los invitados de su padre._

— _Tiene razón, doctor Jaeger. Los niños son como las mujeres: un dolor de cabeza —bromeó aquel militar con desdén y altivez, mientras Carla sonreía ante el comentario con amarga resignación. En una reunión como aquella, los caballeros tenían la última palabra y, tristemente, las mujeres debían limitarse a aceptar sus comentarios sin derecho a refutarlos. Y aunque Grisha no los hacía, tampoco los desaprobaba._

 _En realidad, nadie podía._

— _El muchacho cambiará de parecer en cuanto se una a las filas de la HitlerJugend. Eso se lo aseguro, Doctor. Y bien —anunció el soldado, alzando la copa para ignorar y dejar por concluido el asunto del niño—, deberíamos hacer un brindis por el ingreso de nuestro estimado Doctor Jaeger al partido Nacionalsocialista alemán. Por eso, y por el cumpleaños de nuestro Führer, ¡salud!_

 _Las copas se alzaron; todas, excepto la de Carla, a pesar de la mirada desaprobadora de su marido. La mujer de ojos ambarinos hacía lo posible por mantenerse serena, sin embargo, Grisha debía saber que no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que allí se celebraba. Hitler, los soldados de las SS, aquella fiesta y las banderas que ondeaban esa tarde en la Klemkestrasse y en todo Berlín eran una afrenta a la bondad del ser humano._

 _Y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer parte de ese circo._

 _Cuando el vino escaseaba en la mesa de los Jaeger, uno de los soldados caminó hasta la cocina sin preguntar. De haberlo hecho, la misma Carla lo habría detenido, ofreciéndose a buscar la siguiente botella ella misma. Pero aquel hombre alto y de aspecto soberbio sólo entró en la cocina, hallando a una mujer de cabellos oscuros, sentada silenciosamente en un rincón junto a una niña que se le asemejaba._

— _Oh, mis disculpas. No sabía que había gente en la cocina. ¿Son de la servidumbre? — preguntó el soldado con altivez, sin dejar de mirarlas. De repente, su interés había pasado del vino a la mujer y a la niña en el rincón._

 _Tamara Ackerman asintió, ocultando la cara de su hija en su pecho._

— _Así es, señor. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?_

— _Pasaba por una botella de vino, pero me pregunto por qué está usted aquí en lugar de servir allá afuera._

— _Me disculpo, señor. Pero mi hija se siente un poco indispuesta, y le pedí a Fräu Jaeger que me permitiera quedarme aquí para atenderla._

— _Yo no... —la voz de Mikasa fue silenciada discretamente, cuando su madre deslizó el dedo índice sobre su boca de forma sutil. El soldado de ojos vacíos e insípidos no les quitaba la mirada de encima._

— _Vaya. Creo que Fräu Jaeger debió dejarla ir en lugar de mantenerla aquí. Así podría ir a casa y cuidar mejor de la pequeña, ¿no es así, nena? ¿Cómo te llamas? —Aquel hombre alto se acercó a la niña, bajando a su misma altura y sacando una golosina del bolsillo del pantalón._

 _A pesar de desconfiar del hombre rubio, Tamara no mostró ni un poco de temor. La pequeña miró a su madre antes de poder recibir la golosina y la vio asentir._

— _Mikasa._

— _¿Mikasa? — La voz del soldado se agudizó y sus cejas rubias se arquearon con inesperada curiosidad, mirando de nuevo a la madre. —¿Es usted alemana?_

— _Por supuesto, señor. Pero mi padre era japonés._

— _Oh, ya comprendo todo —declaró el soldado, como si analizara cada uno de sus rasgos y se burlara de ellos al mismo tiempo con refinada sutileza. Sin embargo, Tamara no era estúpida—. Notable. ¿Cuál es tu apellido, Mikasa?_

 _Mikasa miró de nuevo a su madre; pero la mujer no pudo negarse._

— _Ackerman._

— _¿Ackermann? — con una falsa sonrisa, el soldado se inclinó un poco más hacia la niña, como si quisiera agudizar su audición—. Con doble "ene", supongo._

 _Con la inocencia propia de una niña de diez años, Mikasa ladeó la cabeza. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo se escribía su apellido, y no tenía dos "enes", a diferencia de los Ackermann de origen ario._

— _Sólo tiene una. A—C—K—E—R—M—A—N —deletreó._

 _El hombre uniformado frunció el entrecejo cuando la niña deletreó su nombre, y sus ojos inanimados miraron a la mujer con desconfianza._

— _¿Dice usted que es japonesa?_

— _Sí, señor._

— _Y ¿por qué su hija menciona un apellido judío? —preguntó el soldado, con voz áspera y severa. Tamara palideció; sin embargo, su rostro no se movió ni por un centímetro._

— _Mi esposo es judío, señor._

— _¿El padre de la niña? —Tamara asintió ante la pregunta. El soldado volvió a erguirse; zapateó con orgullo y desdén y caminó hacia la puerta, después de encontrar la botella de vino—. Bien, al menos están donde deben estar: en la cocina._

 _Antes de marcharse, Carla entró en la estancia, pasmada al hallar al soldado frente a ella. Con gesto altivo y digno, el hombre de uniforme negro le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la mujer de cabellos castaños y sonrió con suficiencia, destapando la botella, brindando silenciosamente por la superioridad de su presencia frente a dos criaturas tan insignificantes como aquella madre y su hija._

— _Bien hizo en esconderlas, Fräu Jaeger. Es usted una mujer sensata. No querríamos tener que soportar escoria judía mientras celebrábamos el cumpleaños del Führer, ¿no es así?_

 _Las palabras hicieron eco en el aire como dagas punzantes y venenosas. Estupefacta, Carla caminó hacia Tamara, con la preocupación marcada en el rostro y los labios pálidos, como si la sangre se hubiese escapado de su cuerpo. La mujer de cabellos negros suspiró, quitando de las manos de su hija la detestable golosina para lanzarla a la basura._

— _¿Tamara, estás bien? ¿No ocurrió... nada?_

— _No, no se preocupe usted, Carla. Mikasa y yo estamos bien._

 _Carla suspiró, llevándose la mano al pecho con un jadeo sonoro y liberador._

— _Dios... No sé cómo es que no me di cuenta que ese hombre entró a la cocina. Perdóname... Odio que digan ese tipo de cosas._

— _Está bien. No debe molestarse por nada. Mi esposo y yo ya estamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de comentarios de parte de la gente. Debemos escucharlos a diario, y Mikasa sabe que no debe prestar atención a ellos._

 _Hubo silencio por unos segundos. Carla se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinando un poco su perfectamente peinado cabello, y luego ahogó un grito de desesperación._

— _Odio esto... —susurró ella. A duras penas, Tamara pudo oírla. Pero no respondió. — Regresaré cuando se hayan ido, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Tamara y Mikasa asintieron, deseando tanto como Carla que las horas pasaran rápido y poder salir de su escondite. Ellas también lo odiaban; odiaban a los racistas y a la gente tonta que seguía a Hitler, preguntándose en silencio cuándo acabaría todo eso._

 _Y cuando la noche llegó y la casa Jaeger sólo conoció las voces de sus tres habitantes, la esposa del doctor decidió hablar lo que había callado toda la velada. Su hijo estaba dormido, o al menos eso creía ella. Carla aguardó por su marido, sentada al borde de la cama con los ojos en el suelo y el alma contrita, intentando imaginar a dónde los llevaría todo aquello._

— _Carla, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Deberías estar durmiendo ya._

 _El doctor apartó las cobijas para entrar en el lecho. Su esposa se giró hacia él._

— _No quiero otra reunión de esas en mi casa, Grisha._

 _Aquella frase gatillo hizo que el doctor se irguiera de nuevo sobre la cama._

— _De ahora en adelante, ellos serán mis clientes más frecuentes, mujer. Las personas que nos darán de comer._

— _Pues creo que debes quedarte con tus viejos clientes; con personas que tengan algo de bondad en el corazón, y no con cobardes como esos que trajiste hoy a tu casa para que tu hijo tuviese que oír todas las estupideces que quisieron decir. Me oyes, ¿Grisha?_

— _¿Qué pasa contigo, Carla? Eren no escuchó nada que no haya escuchado antes en la escuela y en la calle. Estás exagerando. El hecho de que no te agraden no quiere decir que sean malas personas._

— _Ah, ¿no lo son? ¿Entonces qué significó ese comentario que ese hombre hizo a Tamara en la cocina? ¿Qué hay con esa idea que te dieron de despedir a esa pobre mujer y contratar una criada alemana? ¿Acaso no ves lo estúpido que se oye? ¿Es que de verdad les harás caso y despedirás a esa mujer que tan bien nos ha servido?_

— _Ellos tienen sus razones, Carla. No puedo contradecirlos..._

— _Al carajo con sus razones. ¡Maldita sea! Si piensas que debes hacer lo que ellos te dicen, entonces este matrimonio se acaba, Grisha. No pienso dejar que cedas ante el capricho de unos cerdos racistas sólo porque tuviste que unirte a esa porquería de partido, y de paso perjudicar a Eren con una decisión tan estúpida._

— _¿A Eren? ¿Por qué metes a Eren en esto?_

— _Porque mi hijo, nuestro hijo, no desea ser parte de ellos, y porque no vas a despedir a Tamara y dejarlo sin una de los dos únicos amigos que tiene. Recuerda que Mikasa y Armin son los únicos niños con quien tu hijo se ha llevado bien, y no vas a quitarle eso, ¿está claro?_

 _La tensión era tan densa en aquella habitación que casi podía palparse. La discusión continuó, y los argumentos iban y venían, atravesando las paredes de la casa y los oídos del tercer y más joven habitante de aquel lugar. Eren lo había escuchado todo: el anhelo de justicia de su madre, y la indecisión pusilánime de su padre. Pensó en Mikasa y en Armin, y en lo feliz que era con ellos; pensó en sus amigos y en sus sueños; en que ella había nacido judía, y él no comprendía por qué para algunos aquello era un pecado. Eren habría dado cualquier cosa por mancharse con la sangre de ella, y así sufrir de igual forma, si con ello podía pagar por una transgresión invisible que nadie lograba descifrar, y entonces nadie, nadie, dañaría de nuevo a Mikasa._

 _Y Eren cerró los ojos, con la cabeza llena de preguntas que nadie podría responder, planeando una vía de escape para su amiga de la mejor forma en que podía. Tal vez Armin le ayudaría, tal vez juntos podrían encontrar una forma de permanecer siempre unidos, mientras, al mismo tiempo, una niña de cabellos oscuros como la penumbra escuchaba a sus padres hablar, amenazando con la tranquilidad que tanto tiempo la había abrazado._

 _._

— _Shmuel, deberíamos salir de Berlín. Irnos a los Estados Unidos, o a Sudamérica... Shmuel, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó Tamara, mientras sostenía una lámpara de mano para su esposo, que arreglaba el grifo del lavaplatos a esas horas de la noche. La mujer hablaba en susurros, pero su hija podía escuchar todo desde su pequeña habitación. Al igual que Eren, Mikasa tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño en horas tempranas._

— _Tamara, por favor. Es una locura lo que dices, mujer. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un viaje a América? O debería preguntar: ¿sabes si contamos con todo ese dinero? —Shmuel Ackerman continuó dándole vuelta al grifo, sin mirar a su mujer. La gota de agua constante debía detenerse, en lugar de volverse más gruesa._

— _Sé que no tenemos todo ese dinero, pero podríamos ahorrarlo, cariño, y así saldríamos de una vez por todas de este país..._

— _Tamara... —Shmuel dejó la llave inglesa sobre el mesón y se apoyó en el borde después de suspirar profundamente — Aquí tenemos una vida; trabajo, comida. Mikasa va a la escuela y tiene amigos, y sabes que no querrá separarse de ellos fácilmente. ¿Por qué nos iríamos, cuando tenemos aquí lo necesario para vivir?_

— _Cielo... Me preocupa todo lo que está pasando. Esos soldados, los nazis... Hitler haciendo de las suyas en el gobierno y prohibiéndonos cada vez más cosas. Mira todo lo que tenemos que soportar todos los días..._

— _Escúchame: —declaró el esposo, con las manos en los hombros de su mujer—. Nada de esto empeorará. Es un berrinche de ese hombre y los que lo siguen; sólo quieren asustarnos, mi amor. Nada pasará, confía en mí._

— _Pero..._

— _Vamos, mujer, no permitas que esa gente te asuste, ¿sí? Creo que has estado hablando mucho con Kuchel. Mi hermana tiene la misma idea que tú de irse de aquí con Levi._

— _Bueno, debe ser por algo, ¿no lo crees? Algo serio. Deberías hacernos caso._

— _Sé que no pasará nada. Y si las cosas empeoran drásticamente, juro que encontraré un modo de irnos a América. De lo contrario, permanezcamos tranquilos, mujer. No es necesario preocuparnos por algo pasajero._

 _Un beso fue la continuación de aquella charla. Shmuel sonrió ampliamente, y su esposa, resignada, dijo buenas noches con un suspiro, rogando al cielo porque su esposo tuviera razón. Con ojos abiertos y oídos atentos, Mikasa esperó a que su madre se hubiera marchado y salió de su habitación, con pies descalzos y un oso de peluche abrazado. Al verla, su padre secó sus manos y la recibió en su regazo, como si hubiera estado esperando por verla._

 _Pero eso no habría sido extraño. De todas formas, Shmuel conocía bien a su hija._

— _No puedes dormir, ¿verdad? —preguntó el padre, sentando a la niña en sus piernas. Mikasa encontró refugio en el pecho de su progenitor._

— _No nos iremos, ¿verdad, papá? Yo no quiero irme..._

 _Shmuel Ackerman acunó a su única hija en brazos._

— _No lo haremos si no es necesario, jovencita. Sólo hay una cosa por la que debes preocuparte, y debe ser la escuela. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Mikasa asintió, abrazada a su padre y al ligero olor a pino de su ropa que siempre la adormecía._

— _Está bien._

— _Ahora a dormir. ¿Ya rezaste? —preguntó él. La niña ladeó la cabeza._

— _Bien. Hagámoslo juntos. Andando._

 _Dos pares de pies regresaron al dormitorio de la más pequeña de la familia Ackerman. Mikasa volvió a escabullirse en su cama y su padre la cubrió con una cobija, antes de sentarse junto a ella._

— _Comienza tú —dijo la niña con una sonrisa. Shmuel asintió._

— _De acuerdo. Cubre tus ojos como lo hace mamá. —Mikasa obedeció. Y un segundo después, una plegaria en una lengua milenaria se alzaba hacia los cielos, cuando dos almas judías clamaban a su Creador por un futuro donde pudieran vivir en paz._

— _Shmá Israel, Adonai Elojeinu, Adonai Ejad..._

* * *

La chica de cabello rubio se levantó de su lugar para despedir al par de soldados, cerrando la puerta del granero detrás de ella. Volteó hacia el par de colchonetas, notando a una Mikasa sentada, con las piernas abrazadas y su cara oculta en ellas. Historia caminó con pasos lentos hacia ella, sosteniendo la lámpara de aceite que se balanceaba con su caminar.

—¿no puedes dormir? —preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la colchoneta. Mikasa negó con la cabeza—. ¿Necesitas algo? —inquirió con preocupación, tratando de poner una mano sobre el hombro de la chica de cabello negro, quien la apartó de ella con miedo. Historia comprendió aquel gesto, y supo que no había motivo para ofenderse, o para tomarlo personal. Comprendía su miedo y desconfianza.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿sabes en el problema que te meterás si te descubren? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Historia sólo sonrió, acomodando una mecha dorada tras su oreja—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Cualquier persona que viva en este país lo sabe.

—¿Entonces? —Preocupada, alzó la voz— ¿por qué lo haces? —Historia soltó una pequeña risita. Mikasa, confundida, alzó una ceja.

—Hay una persona muy especial para mí —explicó—. Esa persona me pidió un gran favor antes de partir… —Mikasa se sintió avergonzada por orillarla a hablar de algo tan personal, sin embargo, la dejó continuar—… espera, no ha muerto, si es lo que imaginas —Ella rio un poco, adivinando los pensamientos de Mikasa, pues era tan sencillo con solamente ver su rostro—. Estoy segura que ella está bien, sólo que… le prometí que con o sin ella, yo iría por mi propia cuenta, actuando conforme a lo que yo creo.

—¿A lo que tú crees?

—¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? —preguntó. Mikasa negó con la cabeza— Creo que Hitler y todo aquel que lo sigue es un pendejo —Mikasa abrió los ojos en sorpresa, esperando que su padre estuviera dormido para no escuchar lo que salió de la boca de la chica de ojos azules, pero Shmuel llevaba buen rato dormido. Historia conservaba ese porte tan fino, aun cuando de su boca salían maldiciones—. Así que, yo haré lo que esté en mis manos para ir en contra de él, así sea solo ayudando a alguien a escapar —confesó. Mikasa seguía incrédula. Una chica como ella, con tan finas ropas y un porte tan fuerte sólo podía pertenecer a una clase privilegiada. Una niña de familia acomodada. ¿por qué una niña sin preocupaciones se atrevería a ir contra sus privilegios? —. Como sea, deberías ir a dormir. Yo pasaré la noche aquí, también. Mañana será un nuevo día —Se levantó, acomodando su falda y caminando hacia un montón de paja—. Buenas noches —pronunció al tiempo que apagaba la lámpara y se cubría con una manta.

Entonces, Mikasa hizo caso de ella, acostándose y cubriéndose con la manta, cerrando los ojos para descansar.


	5. Lo que dejamos atrás

**_"Fue el tiempo que perdiste por tu rosa, lo que hace que tu rosa sea tan importante"_ —El principito. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**

* * *

Eren entró por la puerta de la residencia Jaeger, silencioso como un ratón, con cuidado de que su aparición no perturbara a su padre. No tenía energía para escuchar sus reclamos por llegar oliendo a tabaco, o por no haber llegado siquiera.

La casa se sentía vacía. Extraña. Era como si cada que llegara se encontrara con un sitio desconocido. El papel tapiz de las paredes seguía siendo el mismo, y los muebles seguían en el mismo sitio. El sillón aún conservaba aquella mancha de pintura amarilla que él hizo al querer jugarle una broma pesada a Armin, y la mesa aún tenía aquel rayón que causó al deslizar una moneda sobre la madera. Pero aquel lugar parecía todo menos un hogar. Era únicamente un edificio.

Eren escuchó unas voces desde la cocina. Ambas familiares; Grisha hablaba con una joven de cabello rubio que, apáticamente, respondía las preguntas que el doctor hacía, mientras sacaba una tarta del horno. Él rodó los ojos, masajeándose las sienes. Realmente no tenía interés en hablar con ella, o siquiera verla el día de hoy. Así que pasó de largo, tratando de que sus pasos no fueran notados por su padre, pero el tropezar con el tapete que yacía en el suelo fue suficiente para causar un estruendoso golpe en el suelo que hizo que ambos corrieran a ver lo que sucedía.

—¡Eren! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el doctor Jaeger, un poco más enfadado por el desaliñado aspecto de su hijo que preocupado por no haberlo visto días.

—Sólo me caí. Estoy muy cansado, iré a mi habitación —respondió sin interés siquiera en ver a la chica rubia, quien seguía parada indiferentemente junto al doctor Jaeger, esperando que Eren se marchara a dormir para poder irse de una vez.

—Eren, esa no es manera de tratar a tu prometida, vamos, yo no te enseñé a ser un patán con las damas, ¿o sí? —Annie maldijo para sus adentros. Eren respingó antes de levantarse—. Anda, pasa un poco de tiempo con ella que no te viene mal luego de pasar tantos días fuera trabajando, ¿no, Annie?

Eren suspiró y cerró los ojos con pesadez.

—Ah, vamos, Annie —dijo con un tono tan plano, tan forzado que parecía emitido por una máquina—. Estaremos en mi habitación, padre. —El doctor Jaeger comenzó a soltar una risita socarrona que rebotó por las paredes de la casa.

—Oh, tengan cuidado, chicos. No quiero ser abuelo aún —bromeó. Annie puso una discreta cara de desaprobación al impertinente comentario del doctor, que a Eren tampoco le hizo gracia, ocultando aquella expresión de desagrado tras el casco que aún llevaba puesto.

—No te preocupes por ello —respondió insípidamente, intentando disimular la amargura que le provocaban las bromas de su padre.

Dicho esto, Eren caminó por el largo pasillo, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Su vieja alcoba seguía teniendo las paredes de color azul, con algunos afiches pegados a ella. Annie entró después de él, tomando lugar en el sillón que estaba en la esquina, detrás de la puerta, dejándose caer con pesadez.

—¿Qué se supone que haga aquí, ahora? —preguntó incómodamente— ¿verte dormir? —cuestionó en tono sarcástico. Eren se quejaba en silencio mientras se encontraba tirado sobre su cama tras dejar el casco y la chaqueta en el ropero cuya puerta rechinaba. Quizás necesitaba aceitar las viejas bisagras, pero a él no le importaba aquello, mucho menos ahora.

—Sólo cállate y haz lo que quieras —respondió de mala gana antes de cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada. El cansancio era mucho. No solo el cansancio físico, sino la presión emocional a la que estaba sometido.

—Oye, esa no es manera de tratar a tu prometida —bromeó en tono amargo imitando al doctor Jaeger. Eren gruñó, levantando un poco la almohada para ver a la chica de cabello rubio y nariz aguileña sentada con las piernas cruzadas, y con su mano izquierda peinando su cabello. De su dedo anular resaltaba un anillo que le había sido tan familiar desde niño.

El anillo de compromiso que su madre usó. Aquel anillo que su madre habría querido que la mujer con quien él decidiera pasar el resto de su vida usara, había ido a parar con Annie. Un compromiso político, racial, militar, hecho para salvaguardar la supremacía de la raza aria por generaciones, no una decisión que ellos quisieran tomar.

Eren cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido en cuestión de minutos, mientras Annie curioseaba por la habitación del joven soldado. Se dirigió al librero empolvado de la esquina, donde viejos libros de cuentos infantiles, algunos libros de texto y cuadernos con notas permanecían ordenados.

Figuras de acción con las que seguramente jugaba cuando niño adornaban los estantes. Una banda color rojo con la esvástica en ella sobresalía chirriante y soberbia entre todos los objetos; pero tan pequeña que seguramente era la que solía usar mucho tiempo atrás. Mientras seguía recorriendo la vieja habitación, se topó con un inusual objeto para la habitación de un hombre: un par de muñecos de trapo. Uno de ellos, un niño con cabello de estambre color castaño, y dos botones verdes cocidos a la cara como ojos. De inmediato pudo suponer que se trataba de Eren; tenía un par de cejas fruncidas dibujadas, y una boca curvada hacia abajo, imitando la expresión que parecía permanente en su rostro. La otra muñeca tenía cabello negro y largo, y dos botones negros para sus ojos; un vestido rosa que cubría su cuerpo, y una sonrisita dibujada. Annie se preguntó por qué Eren poseía aquel tipo de juguetes. ¿se los había regalado alguien, tal vez?

Los ronquidos del cansado joven de cabellos castaños eran fuertes, e incómodos para la rubia, pero no había forma de zafarse de aquella visita forzada. No le quedaba más que soportar hasta que su padre pasara por ella.

La puerta sonó con un suave _toc toc_ , y el leve rechinar mientras esta se abría lentamente.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó un tímido soldado de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules.

—Jaeger está dormido, Armin. ¿Le harás compañía? —pronunció apáticamente mientras Armin pasaba a la habitación sigilosamente, cuidando no perturbar el sueño de su amigo.

—Annie… —rezongó—. ¿Podrías decirle que estuve aquí? —continuó el muchacho rubio, con la vista descendiendo hacia el suelo. Al ver sus intenciones de marcharse, Annie estiró la mano, como si de alguna forma quisiera detener su avance hacia la salida. Ella sabía controlarse muy bien, así que bajó la mano, volviendo a su fría expresión

—Oye, puedes quedarte a esperarlo. Así no tengo que ser la única escuchando sus ronquidos; además... —Hubo una pausa incómoda en su voz, y sus ojos celestes viajaron a la puerta ligeramente abierta, que daba una vista a las escaleras

—¿Además?

—Así evito los comentarios de Grisha. Ya sabes cómo es. —Se excusó, volviendo a su asiento.

—Ah, ya veo —respondió sin estar muy convencido—. Entonces me quedaré aquí.

Armin tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama de Eren. Sabía perfectamente que él no se movería, pues este dormía como una roca cuando estaba agotado. El ambiente se volvió incómodo, tenso. Armin fijaba la mirada en sus botas, mientras Annie pretendía estar muy entretenida mirando las puntas de su cabello. El silencio era denso, asfixiante, hasta que un fuerte ronquido irrumpió en la habitación, provocando que Armin tuviera que contener la risa que a los pocos segundos estalló. Cuando este subió la mirada, se encontró con una chica apretando los labios y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, agitándose en un inútil intento por contener la risa, pues la carcajada que soltó resonó sin poder detenerla.

La habitación se inundó de las risas del soldado y la chica de cabello rubio, pero estas se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar un ronquido final seguido de un gruñido frustrado. La mirada celeste se topó con la mirada de hielo de Annie, quien rápidamente volteó a otro lado, cubriéndose la cara con la manga de su abrigo.

—¿Qué mierda? —gruño Eren al darse la vuelta, cubriéndose la cara con el brazo, pues la luz le incomodaba, al igual que el fuerte ruido—. Armin, ¿qué diablos?

—Por fin despiertas —anunció cambiando a un tono más serio, carraspeando enseguida—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Hablar? ¿de qué cosa? —preguntó el confundido chico de cabello castaño. Armin rodó los ojos.

—Del asunto —respondió casi en un susurro, esperando que Annie, quien los miraba con sospecha, no lo notara.

—¿Asunto? —Armin se golpeó la frente en frustración al ver que su amigo no captaba el mensaje—. Oh, ese asunto —Annie levantó la ceja, rodando los ojos con desinterés—. Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde —sentenció mientras apuntaba discretamente a la chica, quien enseguida se dio cuenta, y se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a salir.

—Oigan, si necesitan hablar en privado sólo tienen que decírmelo —respondió, abriendo la puerta.

—No, no, no —La detuvo Eren, parándose en el marco de la puerta—. Mejor salgo yo, así busco otro lugar donde dormir, y los dejo follar a gusto —pronunció sarcásticamente, notando la obvia tensión entre su amigo y su prometida. Dicho esto, él salió al pasillo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes para descansar, dejando atrás a un par de rubios aturdidos, tratando de desvanecer la tensión que Eren había logrado aumentar con su comentario. Armin no lograba explicarse como Eren, la persona más obtusa al romance que podía conocer, pudo notar aquel denso ambiente que habían formado ellos.

—Creo que… es mejor si me marcho —anunció Annie, con la mirada en el suelo y los latidos de su corazón a punto de reventar como bomba en una jaula.

—Sí… Yo también me iré.

Sin embargo, ella salió primero, dejando su aroma femenino merodeando en el aire, infectando los pulmones del soldado Arlert con descarada intensidad.

Armin siempre recordaría con gran melancolía la primera vez que la vió. Porque supo que había nacido para ella, pero no para estar a su lado.

No en un mundo como aquél.

* * *

 _ **Berlín, invierno de 1936.**_

 _Eren se miró al espejo con fastidio. Lo odiaba; en verdad odiaba ese maldito uniforme pardo. En cambio, su padre estaba orgulloso. Grisha Jaeger había esperado con ansias y pregonado a los cuatro vientos la entrada de su hijo a la HitlerJugend; a los vecinos, amigos y familiares, hasta que al fin llegó el tan ansiado momento de ver a Eren vestido con aquel traje de camisa color ocre y pantalones cortos que convertía a los niños en miembros de una élite ideológica a la que toda Alemania se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer._

 _Toda Alemania._

 _Excepto Carla Jaeger y su hijo de 11 años._

— _Mamá —protestó el niño, sujetando con desagrado la banda roja con la esvástica en su brazo izquierdo—, dile a papá que no quiero ir._

 _Con gesto resignado y voz indulgente, Carla se inclinó frente al niño, dejando caer las manos sobre sus hombros escuálidos._

— _Eren, escúchame con atención. —La mujer hizo una pausa y suspiró —: esto no será para siempre. Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, pero es un sacrificio que debemos hacer. Por el bien y la reputación de tu padre._

— _Pero…_

— _Eren, por favor. Sé que esto no será fácil para ti. Tampoco para mí. Pero no estarás solo. Armin estará contigo…_

— _¿Y Mikasa? —interrumpió el niño, con voz rasposa— ¿Por qué no puede venir ella con nosotros a la misma escuela? ¿Por qué no puede vestir el uniforme de las niñas? ¿Por qué tuvieron que cambiarla de escuela? La quiero de vuelta. Es mi mejor amiga y no me separaré de ella…_

— _¡Eren! Ya hemos hablado de esto y no lo repetiré, ¿me oyes? Todos debemos hacer sacrificios y tú no eres la excepción. Un día todo esto acabará, y las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Pero por ahora, es nuestro deber apoyar a tu padre y quiero que entiendas eso —Carla sacudió ligeramente a su hijo con un poco de aspereza—. Seguirás viendo a Mikasa cuando vuelvas de la escuela. Ella no irá a ningún lado ¿Entiendes eso?_

 _No. Eren no quería ni debía entender un problema de adultos. Pero no tenía otra opción más que obedecer._

 _El niño asintió en contra de su voluntad._

— _Sí, mamá._

— _Ahora sal, y haz tu mejor esfuerzo allá afuera, cielo. Prometo que sólo será por un tiempo. Esto no durará mucho._

 _Con un suspiro de resignación, Eren le dio la espalda a su madre y salió del dormitorio, camino al vestíbulo de su enorme casa._

 _Armin ya lo esperaba allí, vestido de la misma forma, con el hastío marcando gran parte de su expresión. La puerta principal se abrió, y Eren pudo ver dos figuras altas entrar en la estancia, seguidas de una silueta pequeña y menuda que giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, para evitar cruzar miradas con cualquiera que se hallase allí. Era una niña rubia y de baja estatura, tal vez de su edad, con trenzas en el cabello y un uniforme igual al de él, pero con falda en lugar de pantalón corto; de rostro sereno y mirada fría. Su padre, un hombre tan alto como Grisha, la llevaba de la mano; aunque ella no parecía estar a gusto._

— _Eren… —pronunció el doctor Jaeger, tras presentar a los invitados a su mujer—. Él es mi nuevo camarada, el señor Adelbert Leonhardt, y su hija, Annie. Sé un caballero y preséntate._

— _Hola —respondió el niño, con el ceño fruncido. Annie no demoró en responder de la misma forma, creando una atmósfera de tensión infantil que nadie se esperaba. Aquella niña no le había agradado, y nunca le agradaría._

 _Sin embargo, hubo un par de ojos color océano que no pudieron despegarse de aquel rostro afilado y rígido._

 _Los rasgos de Annie Leonhardt se habían quedado grabados para siempre en la retina de Armin Arlert, irrevocablemente._

 _Pero ella no deseaba apartar la mirada del suelo, buscando un refugio en su mente capaz de alejarla del lugar en el que se encontraba. Eren sólo gruñó para sus adentros, mientras su subconsciente se percataba de la reciente imposición de una amistad forzada. No deseaba una nueva amiga; poco le importaba aquel nuevo camarada de su padre, y sólo quería quedarse en casa y jugar en la nieve con Mikasa y Armin._

 _Mikasa…_

 _Habían pasado sólo dos horas desde que la niña se marchó a casa con su madre, y para Eren había transcurrido ya una eternidad._

— _Mamá —insistió el niño, ignorando por completo a los nuevos individuos y la impaciencia de su padre—. ¿Mikasa estará en el desfile?_

— _No preguntes tonterías, Eren. Vámonos ya —declaró el doctor, apresurándose a tomar a su hijo de la mano. Armin los siguió en silencio, mirando de reojo a la niña que parecía querer huir de aquel lugar._

— _Pe- Pero…_

— _Suficiente —dijo Grisha, con autoridad y fastidio—. Despídete de tu madre y compórtate._

 _Obediencia. No existía otra salida. Las protestas no eran útiles, y a sus 11 años, Eren ya era capaz de comprenderlo._ _Las alternativas se habían agotado, al igual que la paciencia de su padre, quien exigía cada vez más, y más del jovencito que se controlaba únicamente por evitar que Grisha culpase a Carla de la rebeldía del muchacho._

— _Hasta luego, mami —Eren fue a abrazar a la señora con ojos dorados, quien no dudó en dejar un beso en su mejilla para acabar marcándola de un color rojo brillante. El niño hizo un gesto de disgusto tan pronto la miró en el reflejo del espejo en la entrada de la casa, y la limpió tallando su mejilla con violencia. Seguido de esto, salió con su padre, con Armin detrás de ellos, y los Leonhardt por delante._

 _Eren extrañaba a Mikasa._

* * *

 **Berlín, otoño de 1943**

Una brizna de aire helado se coló entre las grietas del techo desvencijado de la vieja granja. A pesar de estar bien cubierta, la muchacha rubia que hacía guardia desde el punto más alto y seguro del granero no podía dejar de tiritar, pero no precisamente a causa del frío. En realidad, la preocupación la carcomía por dentro. El estado de abandono de aquel predio familiar no lo eximía de una requisa, o de una visita inesperada de vándalos juveniles, la Gestapo, o incluso algún miembro ocioso de las SS. ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperarían allí ella y sus visitantes furtivos? Eren y Armin debían volver pronto, o ella misma tomaría al toro por los cuernos y los sacaría de allí para llevarlos a un lugar seguro, antes de que una desgracia ocurriera.

Cuando sus ojos miraron hacia un costado del granero, Historia se percató de un arbusto obsidiana que se removía en un rincón. Su visitante, la chica de cabello oscuro y afilados ojos grises despertaba de un sueño intranquilo, apartándose con cuidado del hombro de su padre para no alarmarlo.

—¿Dónde…? —Desorientada, Mikasa parpadeó varias veces, cubriendo sus ojos de la luz de luna que golpeaba su visión a través de un agujero en el techo. Historia bajó las escaleras y, sirviendo una taza de té de un termo que descansaba en un rincón, caminó hacia la chica, extendiendo hacia ella el objeto roto en cuyo interior humeaba el té, impregnando el lugar con su aroma dulzón.

—¿Recuerdas dónde estás? —preguntó Historia, mientras un rincón del cerebro de Mikasa hacía un recuento de los hechos más recientes, en medio del letargo inducido por su lento despertar.

—Eh … —tartamudeó la muchacha, frotando su ojo izquierdo. Con un gesto, la chica rubia le instó a recibir la taza.

—Aquí no les pasará nada —Historia se sentó frente a ella de piernas cruzadas, al tiempo que la taza fue recibida. Aquellos ojos azules se abrieron como platos en sorpresa, al observar la avidez con la que su visitante tragaba de un sorbo el contenido del vaso, haciendo caso omiso de la temperatura, pero frunciendo el rostro en cuanto la bebida hirviendo quemó su garganta y la hizo alejarla de su boca tan rápido como le fue posible.

No era necesario que Mikasa mencionara que hacía muchos años no probaba un sorbo de té caliente.

—Oye, tranquila. Tengo un poco más, en caso de que quieras…

La inquilina asintió, carraspeando para calmar el ardor.

—¿Vamos a…?

—¿A quedarse aquí? —El hecho de que Historia acabara la pregunta por ella hizo que Mikasa se estremeciera ligeramente en su lugar— No. Claro que no. Este lugar no sería seguro a largo plazo. Armin tiene todo preparado para salir mañana en la madrugada hacia el lugar donde puedo esconderlos.

Hubo silencio. Una corriente de brisa otoñal se coló entre las aberturas del techo, haciendo que la chica de cabellos oscuros tiritara y se cubriera aún más con la vieja cobija que la cubría a ella y a su padre. Su anfitriona, con gesto pesaroso y cejas arqueadas, cerró los brazos alrededor de sí misma.

—Lamento mucho no poder ofrecerles algo digno. Pero prometo que pronto estarán en un sitio mejor…

—No —respondió Mikasa con energía, ladeando la cabeza—. No tienes que disculparte. Creo que has hecho demasiado con todo esto… Soy yo quien lamenta exponerte a ser descubierta por protegernos a mi padre y a mí.

Historia resopló una risa casi inaudible entre dientes.

—Oye, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tampoco yo. Te dije antes que esto lo hago porque se lo debo a una persona importante para mí, pero la razón principal soy yo misma. Es algo que me gusta hacer, y no importa si me descubren o no, no es algo que me desvele. Así que puedes estar tranquila acerca de mi destino, ¿de acuerdo?

—… Sí —respondió Mikasa, algo pudorosa. La sonrisa de Historia era tan cálida y genuina que no pudo evitar devolvérsela, aunque muy débilmente.

—¿De dónde vienen?

—¿Huh?

—Tú y tu padre. ¿De dónde vienen?

Mikasa se tardó un poco para responder. Dos segundos más tarde, comprendió la pregunta de su anfitriona.

—Theresienstadt.

—Oh… Dicen que allá no les va tan mal.

Una risa sardónica, ahogada y amarga se escapó de la garganta de la chica de cabellos oscuros.

—Lo que dicen está muy lejos de la realidad.

—Entiendo…

Silencio de nuevo. Mikasa volvió a probar de las bondades gustativas de aquel té, esta vez con más calma y sin quemarse el gaznate.

—Gracias por esto.

—No es nada. De verdad —respondió Historia, con una sonrisa. En su mente, la chica rubia cavilaba una forma de hacer reír a su huésped—. Y… esa chaqueta de Armin, te queda un poco grande, ¿no es así?

—Oh … Eso creo…

—Es un gran chico, ese _dummkopf*_. Detrás de esa cara de ángel se esconde una mente maniática, y también un enorme corazón que sabe ocultar muy bien cuando se lo propone; creo que por eso es un soldado de élite en las SS. Nadie imaginaría lo que es capaz de hacer Armin. Lo admiro mucho, ¿sabes? A él, y también a Eren.

—Sí … —respondió Mikasa con timidez, y una punzada dolorosa al corazón. No podía hablar de dos personas a quienes hacía mucho no conocía— Eso creo…

—Pero, ¿cómo es que dieron contigo? Armin me dijo que fueron amigos en la infancia, y que por cosas que no pudieron controlar, un día ya no pudieron verse más. Pero me parece cosa milagrosa que te hayan encontrado y que ahora quieran protegerte.

—Bueno…

Mikasa no tuvo que continuar para que Historia adivinara cuán difícil era responder esa pregunta. La chica rubia se aclaró la garganta, cerró el chal que llevaba puesto alrededor de sus hombros, y sopló en sus manos para entrar en calor. Su huésped ya no la miraba, y la anfitriona supuso que habían lágrimas que quería ocultar.

—Descuida, no tienes que responder eso ahora. Algún día podremos hablar mejor, ¿no lo crees? Por ahora, estaría bien dejarte descansar y no despertar a tu padre siendo tan parlanchinas. Sin embargo, creo que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas de ahora en adelante, así que me ofrezco, en caso de que alguna vez quieras hablar de algo.

La muchacha de cabello negro alzó la mirada una vez más. Sus ojos eran como espejos de color gris oscuro, empañados por el fantasma del dolor de la pérdida y el velo de muerte que reposaba sobre ellos, marginándolos. Un tinte de tristeza sacudió las entrañas de la chica rubia y ella lo sacudió, estirando los brazos al bostezar. Debía moverse; mantenerse activa era la única forma de lidiar contra las penas y el sopor mustio que acechaban el mundo cruel en el que vivían. Entonces se puso en pie, sacudiendo la paja que se había adherido a la tela de su falda. Fue así como escuchó de nuevo aquella voz débil y timorata que la hizo permanecer en el mismo lugar.

—Éramos… los mejores amigos —musitó Mikasa. Historia no supo si estaba a punto de escuchar un cuento salir de sus labios. Sin embargo, se quedó. Ser escuchada era todo lo que esa chica necesitaba, e Historia Reiss siempre fue buena escuchando.

* * *

 _ **Berlín. Primavera de 1937.**_

 _Tras acabar el entrenamiento del dia, con el cielo enrojecido y las piernas cansadas, un agotado Eren entró por la puerta principal seguido de Armin, cuyos ojos azules lucían tan fatigosos como un cielo de madrugada. Los pasos irregulares que solían dar al caminar con torpeza, poco a poco debieron cambiar hasta lograr andar al unísono; sin embargo, sus pasos seguían siendo arrítmicos; mientras Eren caminaba tan rápido como pudiera, Armin siempre iba en calma._

— _¡Mamá, he llegado! —gritó el menor de los Jaeger, haciendo que su eco resonara por toda la casa. Una pequeña Mikasa se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, con un pañuelo atado alrededor de su cabeza, cubriendo su oscuro cabello, probablemente para evitar ensuciarlo. Su vestido de color grisáceo era obstruido por un mandil de color blanco con grandes manchas sobre él. Después de todo, era más barato limpiar aquel feo mandil que comprar otro vestido que sería arruinado por las labores._

— _Eren, has llegado —pronunció Mikasa con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo en sus ojos, emocionada por ver a su amigo después de un largo y aburrido día._

— _Sí, sí —respondió Eren con indiferencia. Armin no tardó en llamar la atención de su amigo, por la grosera respuesta que le dio a la chica que, emocionada lo esperaba. Eren solo rodó los ojos, haciéndole una seña a Armin para que lo siguiera—. ¿Mamá ya llegó?_

— _No, sólo dijo que la esperaras —anunció la niña con timidez y negando con la cabeza, al notar la respuesta desdeñosa de su amigo. Ignorándola, Eren entró en la cocina, para descubrir a la señora Ackerman en ella, aguardando por la hora de servir la cena._

 _El niño se detuvo, cauteloso, y algo conmocionado. Mikasa era el vivo retrato de su madre, y él, boquiabierto, imaginó a su amiga al crecer, triplicando la belleza de su progenitora. Aunque el cabello de Tamara Ackerman estaba peinado pulcramente, y sus labios coloreados por un lápiz labial rojo, el parecido no era opacado. Los ojos curiosos de Armin no tardaron en notar lo que pasaba por la mente de Eren, quien seguía parado, obstruyendo la entrada, sin dejar que su amiga pudiera regresar a la cocina._

— _¿Eren? —trató de llamar la atención de su amigo, quien seguía navegando en su psique. La cara de Armin se adornó con una sonrisilla traviesa, para luego acercarse a Mikasa, y de puntitas, y susurrar algo al oído de la niña de cabellos oscuros idénticos a los de su madre. Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron en sorpresa, y sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave carmín._

— _¡Eren! —exclamó ella, un poco molesta. El chico de ojos verdes se sobresaltó al escuchar el estruendoso grito de la niña._

— _¡¿Qué rayos?! —Armin dejó escapar una risilla socarrona, aumentando la confusión que ya tenía; el notable enfado de Mikasa, y la divertida expresión del niño rubio._

— _Eren, deberías decirle a Mikasa lo que pensabas, ¿no crees?_

— _¿De qué hablas, Armin?_

— _Te recuerdo que mi madre es una mujer casada —interrumpió Mikasa, sin quitar su molesta expresión._

— _¡¿Qué?! —Eren estaba indignado y confundido. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, algo en él intuía lo que ocurría, mientras su mejor amigo hacía un esfuerzo por no desternillarse de la risa._

— _Mi padre te golpeará junto con el tío Kenny si intentas algo. Además, es una mujer mayor._

 _Con los sentidos destartalados por aquella acusación, Eren retrocedió un paso, boquiabierto y escandalizado._

— _Pe- Pero... ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Mikasa? — reclamó el niño, con labios pálidos y latidos acelerados. Armin no dejaba de reír entre dientes._

 _Tamara reía por lo bajo, mientras movía algunos recipientes para lavarlos. Sus labios rojos se curvaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras la risa discreta sonaba para no ser notada por los niños que discutían._

— _Anda, Eren, explícale a Mikasa lo que en realidad estabas pensando — le instigó el niño rubio, empujando insistentemente el hombro de su camarada para acercarlo a la pequeña._

— _Armin! ¡No sé de qué rayos hablas!_

— _De acuerdo, yo lo diré. Piensa que eres igual de hermosa que tu madre, Mikasa. Pero tiene vergüenza, y por eso no quiere decirlo._

— _¡Armin! —El grito de protesta de Eren sonó en toda la cocina, e incluso hasta la sala— ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

 _Fue la primera vez que Eren Jaeger luchó sin resultados para controlar el rojo que tinturaba sus mejillas._

 _Aquella sería la primera noche que el rostro de Mikasa lo desvelaría._

 _La primera de muchas._

* * *

Armin miró la figura de Annie bajar por las escaleras, deleitándose con la manera tosca, pero extrañamente encantadora con la que ella se movía, como si se forzara a actuar como una delicada señorita. Su mano se agarraba del barandal, mientras bajaba escalón por escalón. Armin sonrió por última vez antes de caminar a la habitación de huéspedes, donde un gruñón Eren lo estaría esperando, cabreado por no haber podido descansar como deseaba. El chico de cabello rubio giró la perilla de la puerta, y entró para ver a Eren sentado sobre la cama, con la mirada en el piso, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Antes de que Armin pudiera decir algo, y como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, Eren levantó una mano en advertencia.

—Ya sé lo que dirás, pero no tengo la más remota idea de cómo los sacaremos de ese lugar. No me preguntes. Tú siempre has sido el inteligente aquí.

Un suspiro breve y cortante permeó las paredes. Reclinando la espalda en la pared con semblante cansado, el soldado rubio se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, mientras su mente viajaba a algún punto de su pasado que, por mucho tiempo, había permanecido inamovible.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que no creo que estemos haciendo esto.

Eren miró hacia Armin con melancolía al oírlo hablar. Relámpagos de la tormenta de su pasado volvían a nublar su juicio durante algunos segundos, como había ocurrido el día anterior, en Theresienstadt.

—Desearía poder…

El soldado de cabello castaño y mirada fiera suspiró. Sus ojos eran una laguna color esmeralda llena de espectros, y su corazón latía con un sosiego exasperante, preguntándose cómo es que había vivido tanto tiempo sin ella.

—Desearías poder ¿qué?

—Olvídalo.

—No. Dímelo.

Ambos hicieron silencio. Eren ladeó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo, y la pierna de Armin cambió de posición, ahora apoyándose en la otra.

—Aún piensas en ella, ¿verdad?

—No digas estupi…

—Puedes engañar a todo el mundo, menos a mí. Incluso a ti mismo, Eren. Pero yo soy tu mejor amigo, y te conozco. Después de todos estos años, no has dejado de pensar en Mikasa.

—¿Quién es Mikasa?

La voz inesperada de Annie los alertó estruendosamente. Había salido de la nada, y no era correcto, ni justo, ni aceptable que ella alguna vez hubiese escuchado aquel nombre. Sin duda, alguna vez en el pasado, aquellas dos chicas se habían encontrado, pero Annie no parecía recordarla.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, así era mejor.

¿Qué harían ahora?

* * *

*tonto

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, sin embargo, regresamos con este breve capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado.


End file.
